Shinobi Senshi
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: Updated Oct 18, 2014. The world of Shinobi collides with the world of the Sailor Guardians! Bloodshed, war, hatred, revenge, and a love that transcends time and space. Setsuna, the guardian of time and the 'Gates of Infinity', meets Itachi Uchiha, the tragic hero of Konoha. (ItaSetsu, NaruHina, MamoUsa, NejiSaku)
1. It Begins Anew

Hi. My first Naruto/Sailor Moon fanfic on here. I had been talking with a couple friends of mine who I know offline for a while now about some ideas and they really helped me to come up with this and even with some of the concepts and bringing them together so I give half credit of this story to they who has asked to remain nameless. It was their concept that I was asked me to bring to life.

* * *

- Takeuchi Naoko-sensei owns Sailor Moon. Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. Just borrowing them for non monetary purposes. I mean unless they want to loan me the rights. I would take them. Haha. That is all.

NOW FOR THE WARNINGS. RATED a M For descriptive limes (bordering lemons). Possible language, and bloodshed.

* * *

Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon!

An all new Origin story!

It had been six days since the attacks began across the city. Innocent women died one by one in broad daylight or the dead of night. Soon the attacks came quicker, and quicker until thousands lie dead in the blood drenched roads of Japan. There was a state of Emergency, and the entire country was nearly under Martial Law. Eventually men were targeted as well after no sign of the destined women showed up. The safety of the citizens was of the highest concern for Japan's governing body. Police had pushed forward with help from the Okinowan U.S. military base's help, but it was not enough. Most of the troops were recalled to the United States after the stealth slaughter.

No one knew what caused the outbreak of violence, or even where the violence had come from. No camera caught more than a blur. The only signs anyone ever saw was a message of what appeared to be a hologram in the sky, but no projectors.

The hologram was of a beautiful woman with tanned skin and long dark hair. She wore a short silver necklace, a black low cut shirt, and held a cane with a blue glowing orb adorning the top. She also wore a Hitai-ite. An old style headband of the reminiscent of the feudal era with a crescent moon blackened out in the center.

After a few seconds people looked from their windows in fear as the woman spoke, "I am Baryl, queen of the Kingdom Hidden by The Dark. I once ruled this world with an iron fist, but my forces were defeated at the hands of my enemies; the moon queen Serenity and the Earth's prince Endymion's forces. After one thousand years of hibernation I have returned to seek vengeance upon the descendants of they who imprisoned me. As I do not know who they are, I shall execute you all until they reveal themselves. My generals have already conquered two of your continents. Run...Hide, fear us. You might just survive long enough to serve me. Hinder our search for Princess Serenity, and you will suffer a fate far worse than death. So says your once and future queen!" And her image vanished as a bolt of lightning crossed the sky, and a thunderous roar followed.

* * *

Thus spreading panic even further and faster.

Near Cherry Hill-

People were just now being allowed back into town after the latest killings left the streets covered in red. Rain washed away most of it, but it didn't stop the fact that people already knew what happened from traumatizing them.

The ground trembled when people started coming out of their homes. One young girl decided it was her duty to face all evils. She formed seven hand seals, and sent a minuscule drop of her life energy into her fireplace. The fire began to form images of terrified people running toward safety. Rei couldn't make out who or what the evil entity was, but she walked over to her family's case of ancient relics, and pulled out a bow and arrow set. A staff. A Naginata sword, some Kunai blades, and some shuriken metal stars. She then walked back to the fire and grabbed a handful of written out seals from the wall with the kanji 'akuryu tai san' (Evil Spirits Be Gone!).

She placed a hood over her head, closed the door, leaving the enchanted fire burning to protect her grandfather's ancestral home. She took a step, then another until the pace became rapid and stealthy as she headed into battle.

FLASHBACK

THREE YEARS PRIOR

On the training grounds, arrow in a young Rei's hand, string pulled back in the other, and a hand written seal tied to the tail of the arrow. She released it and it soared through the air, pierced the metal mask of the assailant who had just fatally wounded her grandfather.

Rei didn't wait for the demon to burst into flames. She ran over to her grandfather, and placed his hands in hers, and cried as she said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you when you needed me most."

Her grandfather, in the grip of death found the strength and gripped his granddaughter's hand, and said, "You could never fail me. It is up to you to stop the dark kingdom now my love. I have never been prouder my young priestess, " he acknowledged her for the first and last time as a full priestess of light before his eyes closed for the last time.

END FLASHBACK

"I won't let you down grandfather. In the name of the sacred flame of the shinobi, and of Mars, I promise this!" Rei proclaimed as she opened her eyes past the tears and the symbol of Mars appeared a a slight glow on her Priestess Hitai-ite.

* * *

Shinjuku Byowin (Hospital)-

The local hospital multiple people hurt, or slain by unknown assaults. The brutal attacks so rapidly no one could comprehend waht had happened. Mizuno Saeko, a medical visiting medical doctor stood strong outside the hospital with her teenage daughter Ami who assisted her and the nurses bringing in those that could make it to the front doors of the hospital. Ami, while only a teen was able to diagnose many of the injuries and directed them to the right triage area thanks to being diligent in her early medical studies and the pop quizzes she and her mom did almost daily.

Those few extra activities likely saved many a lives today.

A young blonde walked out of the hospital and approached Ami and her mother and said, "My brother Shinji is stabilized and with my parents so now I can hopefully do some good. How can I help?"

This surprised the mother and daughter, and the mother took a few seconds to speak to the blonde teen.

"I appreciate the offer, but we really need adult volunteers."

The blonde looked to Ami, then shook her head slightly instead of blurting out as her personality demanded said, "I am a sometimes whiny and a brat, and even lazy, but find somewhere for me to go and no matter how mundane, I will try to help. This is a time for people to come together and show the world that we are not going to be walked all over. That we will not be afraid, "she stammered. Still slightly shook from seeing her brother's impaled body. "Please. Let me help," she pleaded earnestly.

The doctor who had kept an eye on the clock gave up on trying to convince the girl to go away and turned to her daughter and said, "You heard her Ami – chan. Now put her to work wherever you can." She turned back to the newcomer and asked, "I am Mizuno Saeko and this is my daughter..."

"Mizuno Ami from my school. Top student. A bit of a rock star at my school," she said with a quick smile. Then replied with a bow, "It is my pleasure to meet you Mizumo-sensei, and you as well Mizuno – san. I am Tsukino Serenity, but you can call me Usagi, or my nickname Bunny!" her smile infectious even amongst the devastation that now plagued their country.

Mizuno Ami had known Bunny was near the bottom of their year, but could not help smile at her seemingly good heart. She pointed to a trashcan and showed her where to empty it, and watched as Usagi did as asked with a smile.

'This night might get better yet,' Mizuno Ami thought as she turned back around and prepared her next batch of instructions as the next Ambulance arrived at the emergency door.

* * *

ELEMENTAL NATIONS-FIRE COUNTRY

UCHIHA TEMPLE

Itachi walked, if you could consider his crippled motions walking toward his brother and placed two fingers on his forehead and said, "You did well little brother." then dropped to the ground. Life having betrayed his frail body.

As Itachi's life drained from his body, the last image inscribed on his eyes is that of his beloved little brother. His soul didn't go to the shinigami temple, or even soul society as he expected. His soul was pulled to a loved one. You would think it was his mother or father who seemed to have forgiven him, he thought. He felt his consciousness rippled until it stilled. Itachi opened his eyes, and saw a world full of nothingness. But he felt as if he understood where he was and why he was brought here. He was incorporeal. He stood, walked forward and stepped out of the glowing aurora. Solid, and stood before her. The luscious guardian of the ages. Beauty beyond compare. Her long hair, short skirt, and battle hardened eyes fell upon him.

* * *

ELSEWHERE

* * *

_**BEGINNING SULTRY LIME!**_

Now, beyond the portal portal of life and death holding time and space united; a solitary soldier, a guardian stood guard over the very gates of infinity. But she was not as alone as her king and queen thought she to be as an old friend joined her.

A tall dark cloaked man with black hair tied into a pony tail, walked over to the sultry, beautiful guardian, placed his hands around her upper back, then slid it down slowly until he reached underneath her skirt, and pulled his hands up to her perfectly shaped ass and gave it a tight squeeze before she leaned in for a simple kiss. She moaned as he nuzzled her neck and rubbed her, making her moist. He knelt down, and kissed her thighs, moved up making her slightly tremble in frustrated joy. He pulled her down onto the bed near the gate, and kissed her stomach, and cupped his hands around her ample breast as her uniform faded away.

She reversed their positions, and nibbled on his neck, and rubbed her hands up and down on his bulging extremities. She nibbled a little higher until she reached his ears. Moments later they were on the ground having rolled off the bed, and rolled around with his clothes having been nearly torn off and masculine and feminine moans of ecstasy echoed throughout the timeless realm.

Once done, the two laid side by side once again on the air mattress he brought. The woman said for the first time today, "Hello my love."

"Hello my hime."

"I have missed you dearly Endymion. Did you have to go live that life for so long?"

"I can not control what the gods have in store for me or any of us at any time. Also- Why do you still insist on calling me Endymion. I ceased being him a long time ago. That part of my soul was ripped from me. I am a vicious killer now. I am Uchiha Itachi," he said as he allowed his thoughts to drift as he contemplated his last twenty eight years as memories of his last two lifetimes finally reemerged.

**_End Lime_**

* * *

Sorry for the short first chapter. I just wanted to get the base Idea jotted down before I forgot it.

Thank you for checking out chapter one of Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon. I hope you will continue to stick with me as this journey progresses and we venture on together. :) I Again thank you for your time. :)


	2. The Ambush

AN: Went back and fixed a lot of issues with chapter one. I also increased it's size from 1400 words to a bit over 2000. I hope that you all enjoy Chapter Two of Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon.

ALSO-Decided to make this a little more AU than usual. In this universe, Jiraiya made it to the old Uchiha hideout with Gamabunta right after the fight between Itachi, and Sasuke.

painterofemotions - Sadly no beta, but I did take what you said into consideration and made some additions to chapter one. About five hundred additional words. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Mini Prologue-

Tobi had arrived shortly before Itachi died, and started telling Sasuke the truth of what happened to his clan, but Jiraiya arrived, and Tobi vanished using his Kumui, unable to acquire Sasuke as he originally planned. Jiraiya brought Sasuke to a hotel and summoned medics who healed him, but not entirely. Sasuke had Itachi's eyes sealed in a scroll that he had managed to keep out of Jiraiya's sight. But barely; or so he thought. Jiraiya had decided that it would be better coming from a Konoha nin about what had happened that the masked man.

Jiraiya used all of his skills as an author and crafted a tale real enough that it would contain the most basic of truths and omitted what he could. Itachi was ordered to kill his own clan by Shimura Danzo, or he would have killed Sasuke. Itachi was branded a traitor. Itachi was a loyal Konoha nin, but Danzo had proof that their was going to be a coup.

Itachi did however instill the fear of Kami into Danzo, Koharu, Hiruzen, and Homaru (? I forgot and the wiki was down when I wrote this) before he left.

He left these parting words, 'Protect my brother. Watch over him. Should anything ever happen to him that I believe the leaf is directly responsible for... I will return. I will show no mercy. I will kill every man, woman and child of the village hidden in the leaves. Blood will stain the walls, the streets, and the very rivers that surround the land of fire. Test my resolve if you dare.'

Sasuke nodded as he listened to the tale which made him out to be the hero of Konoha. He hated what Danzo had done, and he secretly planned on executing the bastard, but for now, it was time to go home.

Jiraiya sent word back to Konoha informing Tsunade that Sasuke was returning home after his 'secret S-class mission to kill the traitorous snake and Itachi completed.'

Tsunade would understand, and 'set the record straight' before he returned.

* * *

Meanwhile-Konoha

"Filthy little whore! Running after that 'thing!,' Hiashi screamed, enraged as Hinata had refused to partake in an arranged marriage, and insisted that she continued to try to win the heart of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata held her face from where her father had just struck her again, and fought back tears of anger as she stood up with fierce determination and said, "You are nothing but a coward. One who is too afraid to stand up to the elders of this clan. You should have never struck me like that. I can see now why mother died. It wasn't because of Hanabi's birth. But to escape your ugly fucking face!"

Hiashi's rage boiled over and he rushed forward to strike Hinata with a deadly blow, but was intercepted by Neji who spun around, activated his Kaiten (Rotation Technique), which burned Hiashi's hands and arms. Normally Neji would have immediately been executed for such an act with the use of the cursed seal of the Hyuuga, but that was not to be. Most of the main and branch house members were at a celebration for Hanabi's birthday away from home, but Hiashi wanted to have a 'talk' with Hinata.

"How dare you defy me ungrateful whelp. I will show you the meaning of what it means to suffer!" he declared as he tried to lift his hands up to activate Neji's cursed seal placed upon his forehead, but found he couldn't lift his arms. They were burned beyond use.

Neji's usual calm had disappeared, and was replaced by an enraged 'older brother' looking to protect his little sister from persecution. He said, "You have treated Hinata-sama as if she was lower than an animal. I had treated her in much the same way in my younger days, but I have had time to grow and change. I thought you had done the same. I see I was wrong. There is only one way to ensure the protection of the Hyuuga clan. And that is to cut off the head of it's current tyrant master!" Neji proclaimed as he looked to Hinata who only looked away with an anger, and sadness in her heart as she knew what had to be done to end her father's tyranny.

Neji leapt forward, a katana materialized in his hand without a seal. With one silent stroke, the stunned Hyuuga Hiashi was no more, having left no sign that a Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) user may have been the Culprit.

Hinata began to tremble, but was lifted to her feet. She looked to Neji, surprised at his calm, but followed his lead as he said with a relaxed urgency, "We must speak to Hokage – sama immediately!"

* * *

IT HAD been three days since that fateful night when Hinata and Neji's 'interrogation ended, and to many people's surprise, had ended with their release, and them found innocent. Apparently some missing nin from Kumo tried to collect a bounty on Hiashi's head. Even with Inoichi performing the deepest mind probes he could find.

So it came as no surprise when they were approached two weeks later to meet with Shimura Danzo in training field twenty one. It was a clear opening with a well preserved field. A perfect place for a spar, or a battle.

The bright sun and pleasant cooling breeze did nothing to alleviate the frosty presence the old war hawk carried like a badge of honor.

Neji activated his Byakugan on instinct, and immediately detected the forty anbu black ops operatives surrounding them. He had no doubt that the Hokage had no idea what was going on.

After an awkward silence, Hinata asked, "You wanted to see us Shimura-san?"

Danzo did not like being referred to as anything other than 'sama,' but let it pass as Hinata was technically the heir to the Hyuuga clan, and might be easier to control than her father was.

"I came to inform you that you will be working directly under me in my Anbu Root organization. I know what Tsunade did for you and it is exactly what I need to get that big boobed baboon out of the Hokage seat. Prepare yourselves. You will serve me and act as my spies from now on. You will be branded with my own cursed seal, so you can not try to get help, or reveal any of my plans. You may hate me, or even grow to hate me. I don't really give a damn. My goal is as it has always been; the protection of the hidden leaf... at all cost," the Bandaged man explained in his deep grizzly voice.

The horrified look on Hinata's face told Neji all he needed to know and he replied on her behalf, "I'm afraid Hinata-sama and I must decline. She is considering stepping down from the Kunoichi ranks to help her sister become the next head of the Hyuuga clan, and I as her personal guard must follow her until she releases me from that vow," which was a lie as Hiashi had already switched his ruling back to having Hinata succeed him. Despite his flippant behavior, even Hiashi had noticed Hinata's growth, but could not accept her defiance of his decree she marry nobility, not known specifically of Naruto's own heritage.

Danzo attempted to strike Neji down, but he was too fast as he ducked, lunged forward, and Neji struck Danzo a centimeter to the left of the heart. Danzo's root members immediately began to attack the two Hyuuga.

Hinata's anger pushed past her fear enough to help her cousin hold off the operatives Danzo had with him in case the two Hyuuga tried anything. There was a sound barrier in place so that no one would think to look in the old abandoned training ground.

As powerful a duo as Neji and his cousin proved to be, root proved to be a more brutal force. Neji and Hinata's blood soaked clothes as proof of that. Cuts and bruised all over their faces, arms, legs, and necks. Barely, they held onto life.

* * *

Hinata's eyes closed, barely holding on screamed out with all of her being which was unintentionally infused with Chakra shattered the sound barrier. Less than two miles away, someone felt that chakra pulse. As minute as it was. He infused Chakra into his legs, and pushed forward with all the speed he could muster. He raced past the quiet shops, the groups of people who tried to enjoy their peaceful Sunday. He finally reached the basic area where the burst occurred. Behind him was another who had seen the urgency on his face and followed him, along with her protege.

* * *

An orange blur soared past the remaining anbu, followed by a green one, then pink, and a Shunshin appeared beside those who had appeared. Instead of waiting for the newly arrived Hokage Tsunade to speak, they attacked viciously.

* * *

Tsunade did not take to kindly to the treasonous welcome she received and answered in kind by striking the ground with a heel kick as she called out, "Heaven's Kick of Pain!"

* * *

The shock wave knocked twenty of the rogue anbu back as she went on the attack. Her apprentice Sakura leaped into the air and came down with equal force from her fist as her battle cry roared, "Shanaroo!"

* * *

Kakashi who shunshined in decided to try a new technique. He bit his thumb, placed it on the ground, after he performed sixteen hand seals and called out, "Lightning release: Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Summoning!"

* * *

Six dogs appeared, and raced toward the anbu with Kakashi's will already imprinted to the summoned. Twelve of the anbu were killed from the attack before the ninken disappeared in a puff of smoke after Kakashi thanked them.

* * *

This gave Sakura and Tsunade room to work. They ran over and treated the worst of the wounds Neji and Hinata suffered while Naruto summoned nearly fifteen hundred Kage Bushin: Shadow Clones.

* * *

Danzo had two hundred more sleeper agents who activated when his heart rate became anything but regular.

His agents were some of the biggest, well hid secrets of Konoha. Even some of Tsunade's anbu who were near and attempted to follow her immediately stopped as his secret programming would not permit them to interfere.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, Sakuru, Hinata, and Neji, and with a tear ordered, "Sakura, get Naruto, Neji, and Hinata out of the village. Go to 'that bridge until further notice," she ordered, hinting at the Uzumaki Naruto bridge that Sakura mentioned was in Tazuna town.

"You heard her Naruto. Lady Tsunade and Kakashi sensei will deal with this until everything can be figured out. Use your clones to cover our escape."

Naruto had figured out the bridge part, and allowed a small smirk, but he had no intention of following Tsunade's, or Sakura's order to leave his friends behind, whether it be granny Tsunade, or his sensei, Kakashi.

Naruto's verbal reply, "No f'n way! I won't leave my comrades behind."

Sakura expected this, and hated herself for what she was about to have to do.

"Uzumaki Naruto," she called with steel in her voice, "You are going to follow my direct order. As a genin of Konoha, you are bound to follow the orders of your immediate supervisor, which as a member of team Kakashi is me. Now move. If you cannot follow that order, then I will recommend your immediate expulsion from the ninja ranks, and destroy any chance of you becoming hokage," steel still presented in every word, but it was obvious she was fighting back tears.

For the first time, Naruto wanted to shove a kunai through one of his best friends head. He looked to Tsunade whose features were just as steeled, then to Kakashi who simply shrugged after dodging another kunai.

Naruto focused the new clones on their retreat as he and Sakura grabbed Neji, and Hinata. They raced throughout the back hills of Konoha, and eventually made it to a hidden road that Kakashi had them travel the first time. They were all tired, and Hinata and Neji had not awakened yet.

* * *

It had been a long, quiet, tense, nearly suffocating day before they finally stopped.

Blood soaked, and exhausted they stopped at an in a day outside of Konoha using a henge: transformation jutsu to check in, and snuck the bodies of their friends in.

Once everyone was settled into the room, Sakura looked to Naruto, and said, "Naruto...I'm sorry I had to pull rank, but this is much bigger than us... You understand that don't you?" She asked tentatively, but without pretense.

Naruto on the other hand was livid, and pressed for a reason to explode. He looked at Sakura as if he saw a stranger and said, "I understand what you did Haruno-Chunin," Using her title very formally, and without even the slightest inflection of the normality Sakura noted.

"My problem is that it came from you. One of the few people I trust to do the right thing over just following orders."

Sakura placed her hands on her head as she felt a headache coming on rapidly and said, "I trust my Shishou as much as I trust Kakashi sensei. And she is the Hokage. Her word is law. Don't you understand that?" she asked sadly as she laid back on the bed.

Naruto did, but was too pissed off to accept it as he threw a kunai against the wall.

"You're paying for that if we are charged for it," Neji said silently as he woke first from the bed he and Hinata had been set in. He sat up slowly, tested his motor functions and was content with their functions, despite being very sore.

Naruto's anger temporarily abated, and he gave a small smile as one of his closest friends awoke. Sakura hid the relief from her face, and looked over to Hinata.

"How is she?" Neji asked, concern laced his voice.

"Better than you, but seems to need a little more recovery time," Sakura explained tiredly.

She stood up and walked over to Hinata and examined her again, and found she was bruised a few places internally, if not critically. She had regained enough of her strength to help her further along the healing process.

Once Sakura had completed the healing, she nearly collapsed. Naruto, despite his anger, rushed to her side, and helped her to her bed.

Sakura didn't know why she was slightly surprised, but still said, "Thank you Naruto."

"I'm pissed, but you're still my comrade Haruno-chunin," having used her title again.

Neji's rigid posture stiffened in the chair he now inhabited. Hinata who had been unconscious on her lavender sheets spoke up as she had regained consciousness a moment prior. Her shock evident as she asked, "Na...Naruto kun?"

While it was true Naruto was completely oblivious to the affections Hinata showed him, he was not so much unaware of the shock, and almost anger he heard in her voice. It caught the attention of Neji and Sakura as well.

Naruto turned beet red, and sunk back into his seat at the table opposite Neji. He forced out the words, "Sorry for waking you Hinata-chan."

Normally the young Hyuuga would have been red herself at direct contact with Naruto, but it was obvious that was not going to be the case today. Her eyes slightly cold as she opened them. As soon as Hinata looked to Naruto, Naruto's head bowed in shame.

Naruto Immediately turned to Sakura and said, "Look Sakura – chan. I'm sorry... I am just so frustrated, and tired of people fucking with the hidden leaf! Whether the threat is internal, or external."

Sakura's surprise evident, she only nodded. The hard stare Hinata had lightened significantly.

After a few hours of rest, Kakashi's dog Pakkun arrived, with grave news. He parked his doggie seat on the bed beside Hinata as she petted him. Pakkun relaxed slightly before relaying the urgent news,

"Tsunade of the Sanin has been captured," at which point Sakura clutched the area around her heart. "Along with Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, and Shikaku, head of the Nara clan. They have been charged with treason by what one could only assume is Danzo's work. Don't worry though. They escaped, and are hiding at one of Orochimaru's old bases. Jiraiya has retrieved Sasuke. It seems like Sasuke was acting as a double agent. He never actually betrayed the leaf. Orochimaru, and Uchiha Itachi are dead. That said, Itachi was never a traitor either. Not really. These are S-class secrets. As Tsunade's last act as hokage, she revealed everything," Pakkun said as he stopped to catch his breath.

Neji, being the highest ranking shinobi there asked, "What are our orders ninken – san?"

"To stay the heck away from Konoha. To go off and train for six years until you are each Kage level. Sasuke is already at that level," Pakkuen said, and everyone to stunned to respond, he continued. "Sasuke has always been an arrogant little prick, but now he can back it up. That is why you all could not beat him when you faced him when you attempted to retrieve him. He had no real intention of doing much damage to you all, but he was under orders from the Sandaime Hokage, that even if he died, Orochimaru had to be taken out. Sasuke had the fringe benefit of taking on Itachi."

Sakura and Naruto hugged, tears of sadness, and joy overlapped. Their friend and teammate would return to them, but their home is now under control of the tyrant Danzo who somehow lived.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles south-

Jiraiya and Sasuke came across a girl with a masque who impressively dispatched nearly sixty chunin and genin level shinobi who attacked a passing convoy. She looked up, and called, "Are you going to stare at my legs all day, or be men, and help me out.

Jiraiya, and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke had not planned on fighting much until his new eyes were implanted, but his basic sharingan activated, he could not deny those legs.

Moments later, the three walked together for a while before questions were asked.

"Okay. It's obvious you two are Konoha nin. The activation of the Sharingan, so and Uchiha and the Toad Sage respectively. Most likely Itachi-san's little brother.

Jiraiya was riding one of his toad summons, so he wasn't too surprised she figured that out. Sasuke on the other hand had stopped, almost dumbfounded and asked, "How do you know of Itachi?"

She sighed before answering and then said, "I am not of this world. I am from a place called Earth, but in another life, I believe I was from another world altogether.

While an interesting story, Jiraiya and Sasuke were also skeptical.

She then said, "Itachi saw me being beaten and nearly raped. My weapon had been knocked away from me, and he and his shark like friend killed them off. Itachi stayed with me for nearly a year and trained me while he took on missions in this area. I have been trapped on this world since I was thirteen. I was on my way to a country called Japan, but was pulled through to this world. I had been looking for a way home since. I found it a few weeks ago, via my spy network. I just have to find a way to get in touch with Itachi – sensei to let him know I am ready to leave.

Jiraiya and Sasuke visibly paled.

"Itachi was my elder brother. He killed my clan. He is dead now at my hands," Sasuke admitted sadly.

"Okay. So he didn't tell you the truth then?" The stranger asked.

"Truth?" Sasuke, and Jiraiya asked.

The young black haired woman sighed, and sat down on a picnic table in the park they were walking through. She released her 'henge' or what the men thought was some form of henge to reveal blonde hair. Her face looked a few years younger, and her headband revealed a Konoha/Uchiha fusion of symbols. And another symbol the men hadn't recognized.

She took in one final breath before she stated, "I am a guardian of love and justice. My name is Aino Minako.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will not be working on any other story for a while. This one has really pulled me in and I believe it has the potential to be my very best. I hope you are stick around for the ride.

Until next time.


	3. Sailor Senshi Awakening

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I have been in the hospital, and a few other not so fun things of late. Hope it was worth the wait. PS. Read it once published a few hours ago. Went back and fixed a lot of the grammatical issues. :)**

**PhinalPhantasy: Yeah, my bad on the Turtle sage thing. I was most likely tired when I typed that. **

**CORRECTION-JIRAIYA IS A TOAD SAGE OF MT. MYOBOKU.**

**Phantom Noble: Thanks. **

**Now here is chapter three of Shinobi Senshi Sailor Moon. Please Enjoy. **

* * *

**PS. I don't own the Naruto or Sailor Moon characters or properties. -**

* * *

Cherry Hill

Four days of invasion had stopped suddenly four warriors sat in silent meditation until the blonde girl's stomach started to growl.

"Um... You wouldn't happen to have any snack's would you priestess-san?" A blonde teen asked. Her only reply was a bento box thrown at her head.

_**Two days prior.**_

The streets littered with the bones of men, women, children, and even animals. But something spectacular occurred. A beautiful black haired maiden fought off the demon shinobi. Paper seals which imprisoned some of the youma which could not be killed off immediately. This one woman had defeated a legion of those that seemed unstoppable. She decapitated three of the lieutenants before they had a chance to feign surrender. But the warrior maiden was eventually overwhelmed by the numbers and had to retreat. What she had not expected was a tall brunette girl who fought back bare fisted, and she held her own against three at a time.

After being extricated by Rei, the brunette girl and the priestess spot two more. A blonde who used a pole to tried to smash every demon in sight, then ran away as the attempt failed before she ran back and tried again. She was joined by a blue haired girl who seemed more reserved, but still tried to fight off the youma as they made their way inside the hospital with a lady who looked like an older version of the blue haired beauty using mace, tasers, and bricks. Whatever she could acquire.

The brunette girl looked up to her new companion and asked, "Got a little more in the tank? Maybe we could help take these freaks. Give them a bit more of a fighting chance? " she asked as caught her breath.

Without responding to her new kindred warrior, the priestess vaulted forward, Naginata in hand and proceeded to amputate a few more monsters before the night ended.

They were finally at the door, the three who were took care of the front of the hospital. Before the blonde ditz made it inside she saw a small black cat stumbling from injuries caused by a shinobi youma. She made a rash choice, dashed for the cat by the dumpster nearly thirty feet away, and made it back with the cat in hand to the front door of the hospital. The two major fighters made it to the door and slid inside before the priestess placed a evil warding seal on the door, thus temporarily protected the whole hospital. And while Mizuno - sensei was not a big believer in mysticism, she didn't deny what her own eyes told her.

Once the girls, and Mizuno-sensei were inside the girls found themselves grouped together in Mizuno – sensei's small temp office while she went immediately to the boardroom to speak with the board of directors about what was occurring. Mizuno sensei stopped just long enough on the floor with the Tsukino family to let them know she was fine, but the floors were on lock down as the hospital was already over capacity three fold.

In Mizuno-sensei's office.

The blonde tried to clean off her new finicky friend as she introduced herself, "Um. Yeah. I'm Tsukino Usagi, But you can call me Bunny," she smiled. "This is my new buddy Mizuno-Ami to the right of me. You two were awesome out there. Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

The brunette was the first to speak. Her voice chilled, and slightly angry, "Kino. Mikoto Kino, but you can call me by my nickname Lita. Karate."

"Hino Rei. Priestess at my family's temple," her raspy voice hushed, and focused as she continued to sense evil which attacked her protection seal relentlessly.

The black cat's forehead bandage was gently removed, and she spoke which startled the girls to say the least. They all jumped back as she said, "Thank you. My power of speech was dampened with that bandage on."

Bunny screamed, but not in fear. She grabbed the cat, squeezed her in a gentle hug and said, "Oh my gosh. She is soo cute."

* * *

"**While I appreciate the thought, you might want to put me down**."

* * *

The moment Bunny released the cat, Rei immediately tagged her with a exorcism seal. The little black cat looked up at Rei in annoyance and asked, "**If I were really evil, don't you think the seal you set up outside might have... I don't know, barbequed me or something?**"

Rei nodded slightly abashed.

* * *

"**Well that stands to reason I am not a demon**," she said.

* * *

The four girl's foreheads began to glow in flickers revealing four distinguishing markings. Luna gasped and proclaimed, "**I've found you. I have finally found the four guardian soldiers of the Silver Millennium. My name is Luna. My memories are fragmented, but I do remember this much. A thousand years ago you four were destined for great things, but the evil one known as Empress Metalia and her first general Queen Beryl destroyed the moon kindom and it's surrounding kingdoms. You four were reborn in this time. Somewhere between then and now something changed. Granted them ancient skills and powers of the Shinobi. Much more so than even our shinobi of Earth. While you girls did a commendable job and showed great courage, you have an even greater power at your disposal. Even you Rei-san. Now hold your hands to the sky and do as I say.**" the cat now known as Luna commanded.

The girls reluctantly agreed placed their hands up high with one hand respectively. Luna then commanded, "Bunny, call out Moon Prism Power...Make Up! Rei; Mars Power Make Up. Lita, Jupiter Power Make Up! And Finally you Mizuno Ami. Mercury Power. Make up!"

The girls did as they were bidden. The world suddenly stood still as raw energy shook the very foundation of the city. Enemy youma started exploding all throughout Japan. Moments later, no longer stood four young teenage girls; but four warrior women whose very appearance had changed. They were older. A little stronger, and a bit wiser. Four items appeared before them. A broach for bunny which attached itself to her cloth bow. The other girls were granted pens. All used for transformation.

* * *

Luna then asked, "**Do you know what you are**?"

The girls looked amongst themselves and eventually the young blonde woman said, "We are the four who have been reborn through the light of heaven. We are the Pretty Guardian Sailor Senshi!"

The moment the three other girls nodded in agreement, the rest of the enemy shinobi youma had vanished as if they were called back into the darkness. The roaring screams of terror had stopped.

The sky began to tremble once again as thunder pounded the sky. The visage of the queen of the kingdom hidden by the dark had once again graced the sky. She looked across the city and said, "I have felt your guardians awaken. Your so called champions have dared to challenge my supreme might. This shall not go unpunished."

From Mizuno-sensei's office, the girls who were now transformed gritted their teeth, fist gripped tighter. Ami said, "I am not a fighter. I don't believe in violence, but to end this madness we must do something," she pleaded.

"Since we are already some kind of team it seems, we should choose a leader. Someone who is level headed in the heat of battle," Lita offered.

Having seen everything that happened outside of the hospital, all eyes fell on Rei who only shrugged as she said, "I don't know if I am leader material, but I will try."

"Then what's the first order of business leader – sama?" Bunny asked with a smile which brightened the dimly lit office.

"As the attack has stopped for a moment, I suggest we train. We won't have much time I am sure, but we need to learn to use these new powers before we try to take on the enemy." The rest nodded.

* * *

"**Place your hands together and concentrate on a name or a location and call out, 'sailor teleport.**'

Rei instructed the girls to think on her as she thought on her family shrine. They said the words and vanished.

* * *

_**Nami no Kuni**_

It had been nearly four days since Konoha's coup de tat. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Hinata finally met up with Jiraiya near Tazuna town after days of high speed travel through trees, underground caverns, and even evaded a few Iwa shinobi via basic transparency jutsu who were traveling the same route. Jiraiya, refused to allow the Konoha nin to see Sasuke until they confirmed that they were already aware of his status as a 'double agent.'

Inari welcomed the rest of his friends into his family's home, but once the door was closed, there was a puff of smoke, and Inari stood slightly taller, and had a Hitai-ite on his forehead. One that had the kanji for courage.

Naruto simply nodded and smiled afterward. He explained that he had been training under a beautiful brunette girl for a few very brutal months, and she informed him that he had reached genin status under her, but she had to leave. He was strong for his age, and should keep training. That shinobi turned out to be Aino Minako.

"Sen...sei..," Inari reddened as she used a special pen and transformed into her older self. Blood dripped from his nose and he bowed, and took off.

"Same Inari," Aino murmured with a small smile.

"If you've only trained for a year yourself... How could you train someone else to become a genin?" Sakura asked still slightly suspicious of their new ally.

"You train under someone like Uchiha Itachi for a year, and then ask me the same question," Aino retorted. "Plus my control over another type of energy was fairly strong and he noted I was able to utilize that training to speed up my kunoichi training. I am at what Itachi-sensei called a prodigy, and a special jonin."

"Normally I would have wanted revenge on Sasuke for killing my sensei, but I was warned that it was what must occur. To this day I don't understand why sensei trusted me so much," She admitted. To Sasuke she said, "But I will not be making fast friends with you either I fear. My attachment to my sensei was brief, but the bond strong.

Sasuke merely gave off his standard 'hn,' as if it was all that needed to be said.

Everyone who was still standing joined the rest at the large circular wooden table.

Aino then revealed that Hoshigaki Kisime was also a double agent for the leaf, and worked side by side with Itachi once the Sandaime's agent informed him of Itachi's allegiance. Having a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist work as a spy for Konoha advanced Jiraiya's spy network drastically even though Jiraiya himself never knew just how much Itachi and Kisime helped him in the past.

Jiraiya was only mildly annoyed.

Once Hoshigaki discovered it was a former Leaf shinobi who truly ran the Akatsuki he attempted to learn as much as possible, thus did a few things that made even his stomach churn to become a member of the very inner circle of Akatsuki. But he had to keep Obito's name close to the vest. That bit of information could move things forward too fast.

After Minako's demonstration of Naruto's prized Kage Bushin:Shadow Clone technique, she had finally gained enough trust with the rest of the younger group to be included in the conversation as that technique was forbidden and a closely guarded Konoha secret treasure. And even though Itachi knew the technique, he was very guarded with whom he shared that information with.

Sasuke, Neji and Hinata also used their Doujutsu to see if she showed any deceit in her words or actions, and found none.

Neji was the next to speak and asked, "So how did you come to be in this world. What is your story?"

"I was afraid someone was going to ask that," she said as she placed her tea cup on the table before here. She took in a deep breath and relaid, "A little over two years ago I received a special gift after I foolishly took on two burglars, or bandits if you will back in my family's second home in a place called England. I had survived only because of a few self defense classes I had taken. I did end up stopping the crooks, but at a price. Three of my ribs were broken, and after knocking the two fools out I fell to the ground unable to sustain my weight on top of my injuries. Amazingly enough a white cat walked over to me who also seemed injured. And even in my state I tried to rip enough of my shirt sleeve to bandage the bloodied cat," she said before taking a brief break.

"Please continue," Sakura implored.

Minako took in another deep breath but decided to down some of her tea which left the entire room with sweat drops on the side of their heads. She noticed the look of annoyance, and continued to avoid a possible riot.

"I pulled out a bottle of water I had just bought from a convenient store, and gently washed the cat. I was surprised it let me. But even laying on the ground I struggled not to pass out. Eventually I finished bandaging him. I went to clean his forehead where a band aid happened to be. Once I removed it he stood up as if nothing was ever wrong, and a crescent moon appeared upon his head. I thought I had gone mad. Not when he had started glowing, which he did by the way. But the moment after when he spoke."

"Well. It's not so odd to have a ninja animal talk. Maybe the cat was a rare Ninbyo. Shinobi cat," Jiraiya offered.

"We don't even have genuine animals that can talk. Shinobi or otherwise. The shinobi era ended in my world a few hundred years ago. But I digress. His crescent symbol glowed on my forehead and the symbol of the planet Venus appeared. It was a test to see if I was one of those destined to protect my world and my protectorate world's royal line.

The moment he, the cat confirmed what he needed to his first words to me were, "Had you not been one of the guardians I may not have been able to save you here and now. But as you are about to be reborn into a champion of love and justice...," he said in a voice much deeper than one would expect for a cat (Think Vin Deisel I guess).

"Hold your hand to the sky. I know you hurt. I know you might not be able to stand. But I need you to call out four special words. Once you do- your world will forever be changed. And I am sorry to be the one to take away the life you had with friends and family...but your role is meant to be much larger in the very fate of the world."

"That's bullshit," Naruto spat out. "I had to get it through his," said as he pointed at Neji, "head. Fate. Destiny. All of it. You live your own life and decide where you are going, and what you are meant for. Hinata-chan was a shy girl who people thought could not become stronger and worthy of the Hyuuga clan head. Well lo and behold. She is fucking chunin now, and getting stronger by the mother fucking day! So whatever destiny crap this ninbyo or whoever is trying to pull, you don't have to take it."

Both Hinata and Minako blushed a little at this. Sakura, who wanted to smack the back of his head was had a hand placed on the shoulder by Jiraiya who sat next to her which said let it go this time. Sakura was not happy, but she was not about to argue with a Sanin. Angry and bitter she might have been. Stupid she was not.

After a few moments of reassurances to Naruto that her Destiny is something she happily embraced, she was allowed to continue. Minako said, "I lifted my hand and called out those special words. The moment I finished speaking them, my body was lifted off of the ground. The pain had vanished. I was literally five feet above the ground. I almost felt like I was doing ballet. At the end of what felt like a few seconds I landed on the ground fully healed, and in a slightly embarrassingly skimpy sailor outfit," she stated with a small blush as everyone at the table gawked at her. Jiraiya was rapidly taking notes.

She shook off the stares and continued, "I began to notice things, and sense when there was danger or evil near me. My fighting speed in this form quadrupled what it had been. I had a masquerade masque semi hiding my face. I had went from being an average everyday girl to a celebrity crime fighter overnight. I booked movie deals. I even had video games modeled after me, but only in my Sailor V form. No one knew that I was actually Sailor V. I don't mind telling you all because no one here cares or can hurt my family with this information," she admitted. "But the fun and glory was not meant to last long. One day I found myself surrounded by four self proclaimed kings dressed in armor, and long swords and shields. I fended them off as best I could but I could feel they held a very dark and overwhelming power. I was again powerless. I was on the ground and then my little kitten friend returned and attempted to fight them off. But he too was hurt. After getting out of the hospital, my parents felt I might be safer in Japan for the time being. So we moved back home. Oh how wrong they were. Not only had the four returned, but there was a fifth with them. A woman. Striking. Imposing. Fearsome. I gazed into her eyes and felt overwhelmed by fear. I tried to fight them off. I had been training, but I was certain it was not enough. I was sure I was going to die, but then something strange happened," she stopped, and took another sip of tea. A cold sweat upon her brow, and she trembled slightly.

She took a moment and recomposed herself as she remembered what her sensei had taught her. She would not dishonor his memory by going back to the spoiled weak brat she once was. Minako held her head high and said, "I was somehow able to disable two of the 'kings,' but it was not enough. I was barely able to stand. I had used my abilities which came with being the sailor guardian to fend off my enemies until I keeled over. I was caught by someone with a passing resemblance of Itachi-sensei. He was wearing formal wear. A conductor style tuxedo. But not the scars underneath his eyes. He threw a rose at the enemy Kunoichi who seemed to be in in charge. She dodged it. I don't really understand why as it was only a rose. But apparently that did not sit well with her. She performed the hand seals which sent me here. But the masked man in a tux seemed to be obliterated as I thought I was being. A few moments later I wake up in a cave with Itachi-sensei who had nursed me back to health. I guess he had planned to leave before I had awoken but my eyes caught sight of him before he left. He released this murderous feeling at being seen. He told me to stay put. I did as I tried to figure out where I was and what had happened. I could not remember much right away."

"Please go on," It was Neji who gently prodded further.

She did so without much reservation, "Well... A few days later I had finished the food that was left for me and I had to fend for myself and I went out to find a local market. As I didn't have the local currency I offered to do some basic janitorial work, but the type of pay the owner of one particular shop wanted was out of my area or desired expertise. I had to fight him off quite hard. I bumped my head and was knocked out. I woke back up in the cave. That was when I met Itachi by name. He used his Sharingan to assess me, and listened to my story. He told me bits and pieces of who he was. He said that the sailor outfit I arrived in left him with a feeling of trust, though he didn't know why. I just wanted to find a way back home to protect my friends and my family. My loved ones. Itachi told me that it sounded like his nindo, and started training me in secret. Their was a member of Akatsuki-Zetsu that Itachi could track, but acted as if he couldn't, but hid Me whenever he was near. I never understood why. Despite his brutal training methods, I have always been grateful to my sensei," she reverently proclaimed without a hint of fan girl having tinged her voice. "Oh yeah," she said as an afterthought. "the little kitty who helped me was brought here too. I didn't remember him at first as I was still semi confused.

"Once he found me, he watched from a distance for a few days, but did not make himself seen until I was alone or so he thought. Once he made himself known, he startled me at first, but my memories came surging back in at the sight of my partner in this endeavor. Itachi – sensei had not gone out on another mission with his partner Kisime this time as had become custom a few days a week. He reappeared and grabbed my companion. I begged and pleaded for his life to be spared despite sensei believing him to be a ninbyo spy. Fortunately when I told him that he was a friend and I knew him- I was allowed to take him under my wing. I then told sensei everything. He grasped his head suddenly as if an influx of information surged into his brain. Only after that brief flash of pain did he show emotion. He began treating me a bit kinder, but pushed my training further and faster. I thought I would die. My companion was sent off to unlock his hidden chakra and unleash the Ninbyo within and make him a stronger ally for me as he and his brother fought a master Ninbyo in the past," to which everyone looked to a slightly surprised Sasuke who quickly verified this.

"Well, I continued to train with Itachi – sensei until about a month ago when he met up with his younger brother and told him to meet with him. That is when I was told to move on. I was given my rank as a ronin by sensei, and told that I might not see him again. The rest of the story picks up when I met up with Jiraiya – sama and Emo boy over there," she pointed at Sasuke who only rolled his eyes at the jibe.

Hinata who had been entranced by the story pulled her hair back and twisted it into a bun to cool her off some. She noticed the distance Sasuke kept from his former friends/teammates. Was he ashamed of how he treated them or had they grown that far apart. Naruto and Sakura rarely left his side though, as if making sure he was real and would not leave again.

_Sometimes I wish Naruto-kun and I were that close_, Hinata admitted to herself. _Maybe one day_, she contented herself with that thought but suddenly felt ashamed at herself when she didn't know what was going on back home and if her sister Hanabi was safe.

Hinata then released a burst of bloodlust that caught everyone by surprise.

"Is everything alright Hinata-sama?" Neji inquired.

Hinata blushed slightly at all of the attention she now received and said, "Please forgive me everyone. I am just concerned about my sister, and fear what Danzo might have done with her. I plan on returning to the hidden leaf. I will not leave her there to have her hurt or her mind poisoned."

"I understand your concerns Hinata-san, but I can not allow that. Tsunade-hime has given her orders. You all will follow them," Jiraiya said with years of authority backing his words.

Hinata removed her Hitai-ite, slowly stood up, her hands trembled and her Byakugan activated. While she knew there was very little chance at success in getting past Jiraiya or anyone else who chose to back him. She also knew that she was acting irrational, but when it came to the ones she loved, rationality be damned.

"Whoa. That went one eighty pretty damn quick. I would think very carefully about what you are about to do Hinata-san," Jiraiya warned as he saw her pull out a Kunai, and place it mid level of the metal plate across her hitai-ite.

Jiraiya along with the rest of the shinobi could feel the change from a low level blood lust to full on killer intent. Naruto stood up, but was not really sure what to say or do as Jiraiya was his shishou. But Naruto also knew that Hinata was one of the few people in the world who saw him for him, and not as the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"I know I am acting out of my normal character, but where my sister is concerned, normality be damned!" she related in no uncertain terms that trying to stop her would likely become bloody.

Sasuke surprised everyone as he said to Hinata in a very calm voice, "Calm yourself Hyuuga. Your sister is already on her way here. I dispatched those loyal to me four days ago from my time with Orochimaru to bring your sister, and the rest of the group who were a part of the team set to retrieve me the first time if they could convince them. These marks on my arm tells me who they were able to acquire. I have also received word that they are currently chasing my team. They think your sister has been kidnapped."

Hinata's byakugan faded, and Jiraiya appeared behind her and planned to knock her out until he could figure out what to do with a potentially dangerous wild card, but Naruto and Neji appeared just as quickly and pulled her out of the way.

Jiraiya's own killing intent was monstrous as he turned to Naruto and Neji. Naruto shirked under his Shishou's gaze. Neji was not fazed. But he stated simply, "Forgive me Jiraiya -sama, but Lady Hinata's safety is my primary concern. Naruto is also very attached to her even if he can't fully see that. I can vouch for her. As a full jonin of Konoha- I will bear responsibility where she is concerned, and for Naruto's actions just now."

Naruto reddened at the comment about having feelings for Hinata. He however immediately brushed them off. Jiraiya's anger didn't allow for his normal perverted mind to reply in his jovial manner. He also hadn't been made aware that Neji was Jonin...a full Jonin at that. He would rather not butt heads, and took a moment to calm down before he voiced, "As Sasuke has discreetly sent a team to Konoha...without my knowledge-I would normally move us, but I believe we should be safe for now."

Aino Minako who had been quiet for a time spoke up and suggested, "I'm getting a weird feeling. Like someone is calling out to me. OH! I know. A technique Itachi-sensei taught me after my partner departed if I ever had this weird feeling.'

The room went silent while Sakura discreetly healed Hinata's arm and elbow respectively where Naruto and Neji threw her against a wall, and away from Jiraiya.

Aino walked to the center of the room and bit her finger drawing the tiniest drop of blood. Jiraiya while having a measure of trust for the young woman now known as Aino Minako, he didn't trust her enough to let her perform a summoning jutsu in such close quarters with little to no room to fight. Aino seeing his change in position looked up and asked, "Obviously this is making you nervous. I received a telepathic request from one of my mentors to summon him. I can do it outside if that will alleviate your concerns."

Jiraiya slowly nodded, and watched as she jumped from the second story window seal. The rest followed, but gave her room. Aino merely shook her head and asked, "Are you all always so paranoid?"

"Were shinobi," was the only answer she received from Sasuke.

Again she shook her head, performed a few hand seals and slammed her hand to the ground. As the chakra infused seal hit the ground, a small gray puff of smoke cleared away to reveal a small white cat with a crescent moon emboldened hitai-ite adorning his head. He bowed to his mistress and and said,

"**Hello Minako-hime. It has been a while.**"

"That it has Artemis. How did your Ninbyo Senin training go? Wait. Before that. These guys are my associates. Everyone. This is Artemis. My companion from my world," She introduced.

Hinata stayed close to Neji, Sakura and Naruto, and this did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya but he left it alone for the time being.

"**It went well,**" Artemis replied calmly. "**Being a Shinobi cat is something I had never dreamed possible since the Shinji took away cats ability to produce chakra in our world, but enough was left to allow myself and Luna the ability to learn to speak. But it seems as if this world had a few pieces of the great tree here in this world which allowed my growth. Should I find my old friend Luna, I intend to train her as well. But I digress from the reason I contacted you. I wish this were a social visit Minako-hime,**" he respectfully admitted. "**I have been keeping an eye on our world now that we have been able to find a link back home. Our world is in danger. The one prophesies told of a woman who would ride the tides of murder like a plague, and she has arisen and is on a rampage. We must return. And soon. The one who you faced has begun her full on invasion. With the help of my Ninbyo master I was able to discover this.**"

"Soon my friend."

Minako was glad no-one questioned her on the honorific Artimis used. Then she noticed Neji.

Neji reactivated his byakugan and looked to the north of their location and said, "Someone was finally successful in kidnapping a member of the Hyuuga main house, and made it to their destination. They were lucky I had not been there," Neji said with minor annoyance tinging his voice, but he was secretly slightly amused at how battered the three members of whom he assumed was Sasuke's team were.

Sasuke activated his brother's sharingan that Sasuke entrusted Sakura to secretly implant. While not as pristine in it's clarity saw his Taka (Hawk) team raced forward with Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, and Yamanaka Ino hot on their trails.

Two miles north_

Hinata had already slipped away with Sakura's help by placing a mild genjutsu which helped her to meet up with her sister who struggled in Jugo's massive muscled arm. When she appeared before them, she did not enter into a fighting stance which caught them off guard.

They stopped and Shikamaru immediately activating his clan's jutsu, "Kage Mane No Jutsu!" which gripped all three members in place. However Suigetsu reformed his body and slipped away from the rest and pulled out his sword Kubikiribōchō. It Formerly belonged to Zabula, the silent killer.

Hinata called out grabbing everyone's attention, "Guys. It...it's okay. Sasuke is...is back on the side of the leaf. They are Sa...Sasuke's team. Taka I believe he called them."

Shikamaru was so stunned by this revelation that he let his control slip for a moment. He saw Hinata whom he was told was missing nin along with Naruto, Neji and Sakura for killing Tsunade.

"We were told you went rogue. How can we believe you?" Shikamaru asked cautiously as he slowly reached for a kunai from his kunai pouch.

"Well for one, Na..Naruto-kun would ki..kill all of us for saying Sa..Sasuke – kun had returned otherwise. Pl..plus would Sakura rea...really harm hokage -sama? Her ve..very own Shishou?"

Jugo then spoke up, "You know Sasuke?"

"Yes. He is with Jiraiya – sama a few miles ahead. I have to ask though. How did you get my sister past over 200 members of my family?"

Karin answered, "She was being escorted back from the Hokage's office by two anbu.".

Hanabi didn't want to believe her sister had turned rogue, but after hearing Hinata speak, she relaxed a little and said, "Nee-sama. A little help here?"

Hinata smiled at Jugo and asked, "Would you mind letting her down please. I have no interest in fighting you. We can meet up with everyone else together," she offered.

Before anyone could do or say anything a giant rolling ball was heard after the words, "Giant Human Boulder!" had been called out. The next words, "Fang Over Fang!" were also heard as Kiba Inazuka and Akamaru soared throughout the air and Choji A. nearly ran the 'culprits down."

"Kaiten: Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" was heard as Neji's byakugan activated and he spun around and protected Hanabi from Choji's massive and speedy attack. The resulting clashing force knocked everyone back.

"Okay. I can't be the only one who had fun with that?" Kiba asked much to every one's chagrin except Akamaru who barked his approval. After a quick sniff in the air, Akamaru ran over to Hinata, pushed her down and licked her face.

Ten Minutes later.

Neji and Sasuke who easily saw through the genjutsu conveniently missed Sakura and Hinata's disappearing act. Neji followed closely behind as soon as he could sneak away which was not easily done with a Sanin. Jiraiya had figured out what had happened and ordered everyone to me up with the others as these words echoed in his mind...'_damn brats_ (gaki).'

Minako had caught up with the rest of them group and was introduced. Sakura gave a quick break down of the past days events when she arrived and helped Karin heal everyone.

Ino found that she didn't like Minako because she was a prettier blonde than her. Her vanity pushing past her inner kunoichi for just a moment. Ino had long gotten over her crush on Sasuke, but was happy to hear that he was not really a traitor to the leaf. They would need all of the help they could get.

After an hour of explanations Shikamaru's group finally agreed that they believed the 'missing nin' crew.

They had planned on to utilize that as a way to regain control of Konoha in a few years, and have an integrated spy network within the walls of Konoha. But things don't always work out as planned.

Jiraiya being one of the few seal masters left had wanted to make sure the Shinobi under his charge were protected helped Minako on the seals needed to get her and her feline companion back home.

Even though it was obvious to Jiraiya that Minako-chan as he called her in his mind wanted to help...he knew she had to get home. He studied her seal with permission as she believed he would never have need to venture into her world, nor do it harm. He fixed a few minor mistakes which would have landed her in the right plane of existence, but likely thousands of years in the wrong time period.

Jirayia called out, "Are you ready?"

Minako enthusiastically replied with a big "Yep. I'm good and ready. Also; Since you all are supposed to disappear for the next six years, why not come back to my world and train? It will protect you all and your incoming friends who have escaped. Plus no one knows of my world here except Kisime-san. And even he doesn't know how to get there. Plus maybe you all would not mind taking on a few missions for me in exchange for boarding and food. I am kind of a ce..celebrity back home...," she stumbled for the first time.

"The offer is appreciated Minako-san, but I have a few hideouts where we will be safe. Plus we don't know if this seal will work in reverse to get us back here," he answered diplomatically.

"I understand. I will be ready in just a few moments. I can feel Inari approaching. I guess I should say my goodbyes again," she said sadly where sorry laced her voice.

Sasuke's team were sent out as a recon team. Sasuke would join them shortly.

* * *

_**Inari's Room. **_

Minako said her good byes and as it was Inari's birthday Minako shook her head at her own willingness to do this. She embraced the young man to be. His face laid upon her bosom which caused him to redden again. He fainted. Minako leaned down, and kissed his cheek, and left a lipstick stain on said cheek. She also left a small present for her her soon to be former student which read;

_**Dear Little Shadow,**_

_**You have made me proud to have been your sensei. **_

_**Keep becoming stronger so that you may one day build a **_

_**hidden village to call your own. **_

_**I know you can do it. **_

_**Although I may never see you again, know that **_

_**you are in my heart. **_

_**Love always, **_

_**Aino Minako. Your jonin sensei. 3**_

She bid farewell to Tazuna and his daughter and met back up with the the others.

* * *

_**A half hour later back at the docks.**_

As instructed, Jiraiya, and the Konoha contingent moved away from the seal, but Jiraiya had slightly smeared the seal's outer ring as he stepped out of it. Minako had stepped into the seal, bit her finger, drew blood and waited for her partner to step into the seal as well. He did so after taking one final look at the world he had just come to know and love.

Minako slammed her hand to the ground after initiating the required hand seals and called out: "Ancient Spell Seal: Guide Me Home. Cosmic Teleport no Jutsu!"

The sky blackened which in itself was bad. That was not part of the jutsu. Jiraiya noticed a small smudge on the side of the seal where he exited. He rushed up to it in hopes of repairing it before the shock waves tore the town apart. The moment he touched it, he and the rest of the Konoha shinobi vanished along with Aino, and Artemis.

As their eyes opened they were in a completely black room. Sasuke was the first to wake. As he sat up he saw a long silver staff held to his head which in turn was held by a woman in a sailor suit.

With a bored look Sasuke asked, "Sailor Guardian I take it?"

"And you are?" she asked with a nod which confirmed his suspicion.

"Apparently not supposed to be here," he retorted as his eyes followed a shadow who slowly approached.

By instinct Sasuke's Sharingan activated. The sailor noted the atmospheric change and struck the youth, thus knocked him back out before he could react to her quick strike.

"He is going to give you hell for that when he wakes up," Itachi warned.

"That's if I allow him to wake up," his companion purred.

"As amusing as you are right now, I can't allow that."

This caught his lover off guard as he had never tried to prevent her from doing her duty in the thousand years of his birth after rebirth.

"Don't get me wrong. I am just as surprised to see all of them here as you, but the one you just struck was my little brother Sasuke."

A small embarrassed flush of embarrassment graced her face.

"He is with Jiraiya – sama and my former student who seems to be waking up."

Upon hearing her sensei's voice, Aino Minako after many months of Immediately waking up at a moment's notice knew she would not have been mistaken. Before she could see his face she said, "You'd better have a damn good reason for scaring me like that sensei or I am going to beat you senseless. I thought you were dead," she pouted lightly. Then she saw him up close and saw he had eyes. Before she could ask more about that, she noticed that he had his eyes.

Upon hearing a threat upon her loved one, Setsuna was quickly again with her staff at the ready. Minako flipped back, and pulled out her real transformation pen and raised it to the sky."

"Minako-chan. No!" Itachi tried to warn.

"Venus Power...Make Up!" She called, but it was to late to stop and her powers roared to life as her body took on the transformation from that of a teen-aged girl to a young woman in a sailor suit.

Setsuna, AKA Sailor Pluto looked to her beloved and he at her. Then together they gripped each other's hands in anticipated fear with one word etched across their mouths.

"Shit."

* * *

TBC

I hope you all enjoyed. Please fave and follow so you will know when new chapters are available. Have a great rest of your day.


	4. Senshi Rumble

Noble Shinobi- That will be answered this chapter.

PhinalPhantasy: I know. I went back and caught my mix up shortly before you pointed it out. I think it just hadn't updated on the site yet. But appreciate your catch for sempai/sensei anyway.

As for Minako being a Brunette. That was just her in henge/transformation jutsu.

Litterry: Thank you. Much appreciated.

Now the wait is over.

* * *

**Chapter Four of Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon-Senshi Rumble**

The sky roared as Aino Minako's pen lit to life the powers hidden deep inside her. Within seconds she stood tall as as a symbol of Love and Hope. Her pen quickly replaced with a Kunai and her face took on that of a slightly battle hardened warrior rather than an untested teenager.

"You would do well to stand down. I don't care if you are a Sailor Guardian or not," Sailor Pluto calmly yet firmly warned. "You look like an old friend of mine from a time long ago, but she was not a shinobi as you seem to be. Nor was she so eager to jump into battle."

The newly transformed Sailor Venus, hitai-ite in place of her tiara whip jumped forward at breakneck speeds only to be intercepted by Itachi who gripped her wrist and said fiercely, "Minako-chan. We don't have time for this. You transforming in here has most likely brought attention to us by the king and queen. I have only been here for a short time, but my mind and memories are starting to match up, and it's telling me that I am part of something bigger, and one of the reasons my eyes seem to have been restored. But you need to trust me when I tell you that she is not your enemy. She is someone I care for deeply. If our time together as Sensei and student meant anything to you, then do whatever she says. PLEASE!"

Sailor Venus was taken aback by the desperation Itachi's voice held. She slowly nodded and said, "Whatever you need sensei."

"I can send you all back to a time period with other sailor guardians. They will need help with an upcoming battle. Help them. Earn their trust, and you will find allies more loyal than you could ever hope for," Pluto quickly explained. "I will also work on a way to get you all back home soon as well."

Jiraiya who had regained consciousness stood slowly and said, "We accept." The other shinobi who had awoken also continued to play possum until they were sure of their surroundings and possible enemies."

Jiraiya thanked Kami that Sasuke, and Naruto were still knocked out. Jiraiya wondered if the Kyuubi no Yoko was having an adverse affect on on Naruto's trip through the spell seal.

"Itachi. You and I will be talking about this. I would highly suggest you don't make me come looking for you," Jiraiya warned which sent cold shivers down Itachi's back. Not many could instill that fear in Uchiha Itachi.

"Understood Jiraiya-sama," Itachi mumbled, not sure what he was more afraid of. The king and queen learning of his presence, or a pissed off Jiraiya.

Only a moment had passed, but everyone save Itachi and Pluto were gathered together as she spun her long staff, and slammed it silently into the ground and quietly said, "Open wide these gates of time, and transport these lost souls to the time of the birth of the Bushoujo Senshi. There was a flash of dark purple light, then only Itachi and Sailor Pluto remained.

"Setsuna my love. That was the sailor of love and hope. I trained her as a shinobi as that was my role in this past life," Itachi admitted stoically.

Pluto nodded, and suggested he hide quickly.

Itachi used every ounce of skill he possessed to remain hidden. Camouflage jutsu, chakra suppression, a silencing jutsu which hid his racing heartbeat and gave him a chance to slow his breathing.

Thirtieth Century Neo Crystal Tokyo, Outside of locked doors, Neo Queen Serenity, the ruling sovereign stood with a serene look on her face. Her husband, the King and second in command of Neo Earth stood beside her shaking his head as he knew what was to come next.

They looked at their daughter proudly, but felt a twinge of guilt at what they were about to do.

The younger pink haired woman asked, "Do we have to do this? She seems so happy for once."

"Yes Usagi. Things 'must' follow the same path or there is a chance all will be lost. But fear not my love. She will have her 'very' happy ending one day," her golden haired mother advised.

The Neo King and Queen took a few steps back as N. Sailor Moon and her newly minted team of Sailor Guardian Elite stepped forward. Sailor's Moon, Neptune, Mars, and Saturn. The most powerful senshi on Earth outside of Sailor Pluto in the thirtieth century. N. Sailor Moon twisted a key, her long roseate hair braided on both sides were the last thing seen as the soldiers vanished.

* * *

Seconds later, the 'Time Vault'

A flash of orange, pink and yellow appeared before Sailor Pluto who seconds before resumed her post directly in front of the 'infinity gate.' Knowing that light meant a royal procession, Pluto knelt, and bowed her head lowly as she held her staff at a half mast.

As soon as the bright lights dimmed, a familiar if not older voice was heard, "Stand guardian of the Gates of Infinity!"

"Your majesty," she acknowledged the pink haired woman with minor but respectful nod, her suprise at the version of Chibi Usa sent to confront her.

"We detected a transformation in here, and it was not your energy signature. But that is an impossibility because all of the guardians are currently at the palace, here, or in their respective time periods. I know you and you would never lie to me. Ever. What happened?"

Before she answered, N. Sailor Moon walked over to her long time friend, placed her hand on her shoulder so her thumb would be hidden, and gently pinched the back of said shoulder twice which indicated that Pluto would be okay. That had long been their secret Two small pinches out of sight and all would be alright.

Pluto sighed relieved that her young friend still remembered their pact of trust and said, "I found the once thought lost sailor guardian of the planet Venus. Princess Minako has been returned to Earth, but the few short moments she had with me have been suppressed by before she was allowed to return to her time and her family. She kept the memories of the world she just came from, but not her few moments here," she smoothly lied. It was not outside of her power to do such a thing for three or so people, but there were so many, and Itachi seemed to trust them, it worked out in her favor. Or so she thought.

Neo. Sailor Moon, formerly known as Sailor Chibi – Moon placed her hand out, and Setsuna reluctantly handed over her time staff. Her transformation faded and her staff returned to the form of a golden pen. Now in her human form, Setsuna fought back tears as she had not been without her staff in over a thousand years. Her hands slightly trembled, her knees wobbly at best, but still she stood firm.

The sailors in front of her bit down on their tongues to avoid voicing their concerned thoughts. N. Sailor Moon leaned in to Setsuna's ear and quiet as a mouse said, "Don't worry Puu. I am still here with you. Always. Your friend Itachi is safe, and will remain so. As long as he doesn't draw any attention while you are away," she said, drawing a shocked, yet relieved look from her friend.

Before Setsuna could investigate how her 'small lady' knew of Itachi, she was knocked out by N. Sailor Moon with a chop to the back of her neck.

A single tear dropped as N. Sailor Moon ordered her soldiers to take Setsuna away.

Itachi had been prepared to leap into action as he noticed the shinobi hand seal for 'hold' on N. Sailor Moon's hand pointed in his direction. His surprise evident but he held all the same. If she knew Konoha shinobi signals then there was more he needed to know.

The senshi filed out and teleported away save one. Neo Sailor Moon. She walked over to the gateway, turned back in the direction Itachi was as said, "If I wanted to hurt Puu I would have. She is safe as are you. I am from the 30th century, but a little further ahead then what you know. I have already met you and know you quite well Itachi-sensei.

Her words caught Itachi off guard which was rare. He still opted not to reveal himself until the time was right if that time every arrived.

"You have been my self defense instructor for twelve years and forced me to become a strong leader to my team and to give up my childish ways. Even with all of my power I could not stand toe to toe with you. You were always stronger, faster, and more determined to achieve your objective and brought the 'Will of Fire' to the Sailor Guardians, and by extension the Earth in my time. For that I will always be grateful sensei." She allowed with a small tear at having had to separate the two lovers.

"Please forgive me for what I had to do. Your time with Puu, or Setsuna as you knew her is not meant to be just yet. But you will meet again within the next few years. For now you are to be the guardian of the gateway between time and space. You will meet up with your brother again soon. So don't worry. You have my word as the crown princess of Neo Crystal Tokyo of Neo Earth.

Itachi finally dropped the cloak and noticed that the pink haired woman did not flinch. He asked, "I must have taught you well for you to be able to sense me so easily. How is it you are not concerned for your safety?" he asked cautiously.

She allowed a small smile and said, "Because you told me to show you one thing you would not teach to someone who is not an Uchiha unless that trust was absolute."

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She commanded as she performed the requisite hand seals.

Itachi immediately went into a battle ready stance. Neo Sailor Moon merely shook her head slightly, turned away from him, and released the jutsu into the nearly endless expanse of the room.

Despite the situation, Itachi found himself impressed as the multitude of miniature fireballs flew erratically then dissipated mid air as N. Sailor Moon released the technique.

Itachi took a deep breath and said, "You've got my attention. Now what do you want from me?"

"Well...We need for you to become one of the heroes of Earth. Though your tactics are brutal, they will be needed to save twenty-first century Earth."

And the conversation went on for nearly three days. Itachi knew what he had to do. So he prepared for the first part of his mission. He took up his position in front of the gates of Infinity until such time he was summoned.

He had begun his mission dutifully in hope that the day would come soon when he would see his dear Setsuna again.

* * *

Cherry Hill- the Hino Temple

The girls brought with them something special. Rei; a fierce knowledge of battling the evils of the occult. Ami; a keen analytical mind. Lita (Mikoto); A toughness like no other. A resilient spirit. And finally Tsukino Serenity Usagi; A crybaby with no real skills to add to the team. But her ever present smile and unbridled faith in good winning had begun to win over her fellow guardians over the last few days.

The hospital remained a safe zone for the time being, and that allowed the sailor guardians to 'attempt' stealth attacks which backfired during two of the four assaults. Usagi, and Rei began to bicker slightly. It was enough for the for the enemies to hear them and strike.

On this, the third day the girls were once again within the safety of the temple. The were out of harms way, or so they thought.

The trees began to rustle in the wind. The sky darkened. The very ground shook. Shivers permeated down the backs of all four guardians. Everyone looked to Rei who, in her traditional priestess garb looked into the fire. She and everyone else was surprised when the fire took on the appearance of Queen Baryl and a burst of energy was sent out like a pulse. The guardians were sent flying back against walls.

After a brief laugh, one filled with malice and blood curdling terror -the battered newly assembled warriors struggled to rise. Then a venomous voice rang out from every direction and spoke, "You are newly minted guardians sailor senshi. You are weak. You do not have the thousand years experience I do. Surrender or I when I take this pitiful world I will take it break bone after precious bone of your loves ones. Friends, family, it does not matter. You may have been victorious in a few battles on your pitiful little island nation but they will not last. Enjoy your shallow victories while you can. And remember in your waking hours, Your moments of sleep at night. Your very moment by moment that I am coming for you. Nowhere on this world will be safe for you or those you love. So says Queen Baryl!" She loudly proclaimed in a thunderous roar which was personified by the backlash of wind which knocked the guardians again on their rear ends.

The barriers surrounding the temple were suddenly eviscerated. No sign of what caused it. The protection seals were just gone. A woman in a pants suit placed her left hand to her side and it transformed into a blue crystal like blade.

The four young heroins had faced off against many of the foot soldiers, but never someone who emitted such formidably dark aura.

Rei turned to her team and called out, "Henshin!"

The girls quickly nodded, held up their hands and verbally commanded their powers to appear before them.

Once transformed, the girls flanked her from the right and the left. Sailor Moon attacked first on Mars' signal as she called, "Moon Tiara...Boomerang!"

Sailor Moon's tiara turned boomerang was caught by the strange woman who had continued her own metamorphoses. Once done she stood in skimpy armor, and a roman-like helmet adorning her head. Her skin now completely blue.

Sailor Moon had learned that she had command over her tiara even if it was out of her hands so she closed her wrist and the glowing tiara expanded, and wrapped around the enemy with a vice grip.

Sailor Mercury used her special ability to create a fog. One the enemy could not see through. Sailor's Jupiter called out, "Supreme Thunder!" and lightning 'crashed' down upon the trapped crystalline enemy.

Sailor Mars then followed up with a swirling ball of flame as she called, "Fire Soul!" which caused the outgoing flame to 'ignite' further and shattered the humanoid like creature partially.

What looked to be a victory over the new heroes was soon dispelled as the creature broke free from her bonda and thus destroyed Sailor Moon's only weapon.

This caught the guardians off guard for but an instant, but that was all the time the creature needed. She sped to the nearest senshi, sliced through a cherry blossom and watched as it fell down on and nearly crushed Sailor Mercury to death.

Guardian by guardian they fell. The enemy's speed and raw strength overwhelmed them. Sailors Mars and Jupiter had been stabbed multiple times throughout the last few moments, but continued to push forward until they were finally knocked out.

Sailor Moon who had less fighting experience than either Mars or Jupiter kept dodging as best she could. Luna was knocked out and couldn't guild her from the sidelines any further.

Off to the side a young man no older than eighteen saw Sailor Moon being badly beaten and battered. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He noticed her face for but a second and called out, "O...Odango head?"

Sailor-Moon who was too shaken to have remembered her identity was to remain a secret via Luna's instructions replied, "Momaru Baka-san. As much as I'd love to catch up; you really need to leave. It's too dangerous here."

Momaru who was now identified by Sailor-Moon fought past the foot soldiers which started to emerge from the ground. He kicked foes into each other. His skill was so good that even the officer stopped her attack on Sailor-Moon to watch this lone warrior battle against her troops.

As he finally made it to Sailor-Moon's side he whispered, "I saw you in my dreams, and in my every waking hour. I didn't know this form of you was the same you Odango. If I did, I might have been a little nicer," Momaru admitted-slightly abashed.

"I appreciate the help, but it's our job to protect you all. Not the other way around. Now get lost. I can't worry about trying to you when I can barely protect myself right now," Sailor-Moon warned in her uncharacteristically serious tone.

Momaru looked into Sailor-Moon's eyes, and she into his and said, "I can feel some connection between us. It must have been what drew me here to you."

Before any further connection could be found, the antagonist lunged forward and knocked Momaru back away from Sailor Moon and said, "I sense a connection between you two as well. There is no way I'm letting an enemy of my queen foster more power!"

Before Sailor-Moon could move out of the way it was too late. The enemy's blade shaped hand peirced her through the stomach. Momaru raced up and slammed against the creature, but only ended up hurting himself in the end as she her body was hardened and solid as diamond. His collarbone shattered.

Momaru struggled through the pain to crawl to Sailor-Moon who was bleeding out. His hands met hers, and she said, "I'm sorry you got involved. You are a normal person who tried to help me. Please leave. Before it's too late to save yourself!" She pleaded.

"I can't. This connection I feel with you is too strong. If you die I feel like I will die too odango," he grunted through the pain.

The blue crystalline woman's eyes glowed red as she prepared to strike...

* * *

FLASHBACK Two weeks prior.

It had been a quiet ride home from school a young man on his new motorcycle thought. His inheritance finally released upon his eighteenth birthday, he was on his way home after he finalized the paperwork for his bike, and was about to do the same for his new slightly larger apartment which was closer to his high school.

He opted to go to a local arcade to visit his old friend at a local arcade. As he pulled up he noticed his old friend Motoki Furuhata with his arm around a gorgeous blonde's waist as he helped her into the racing game's seat. She looked to be slightly younger than him. Maybe sixteen or seventeen.

As he entered the arcade he heard the blonde girl as she called out, "Thanks Andrew!"

"Come on Motoki. Andrew now? So what were you going for? American or United kingdom?"

Motoki looked up at his old friend, shook his head with a laugh and said, "Shh. You know I have a girlfriend. I can't have these girls knowing my real name. That could get me in a lot of trouble at home. You know how scary Erza can be. (FT reference for those in the know. Will not appear in the story. Lol).

Momaru shivered at the thought of an angry Erza and nodded.

"I just flirt a little to get more girls in here to play games. It has gotten me a promotion to assistant manager and that will help a lot with college funds." Motoki defended.

Momaru shrugged and said, "She finds out, it's your funeral. Anyway, who is the odango head over their? The one playing Need For Speed: Undercover?" He inquired.

"Oh. I wouldn't let her hear you say that. She loves her hair style. Her mom came up with it for her a few years ago and she has worn It most days since. Anyway, that's Tsukino Usagi, or Bunny to her friends. Either fourteen or Fifteen If I remember correctly."

_That's a bit disappointing_, Momaru thought.

"Oh well," he said.

Bunny gently hit the arcade cabinet out of frustration and groaned. As she stood up and walked over she smiled at both gentlemen. Momaru was flustered suddenly but couldn't figure out why. As his face reddened slightly he noticed a balled up piece of paper fall out of the blond girl's backpack and he picked it up.

He intended to give it back to her immediately until she jumped up and tried to snatch it from him. He was too fast and turned to the side which caused bunny to fall face first.

"Sorry Odango head-CHAN," using the wrong honorific on accident as he tried to help her up.

The facial tick that was previously non-existent moments before was now quite visible on Bunny's normally adorable face. Her eyes became bloodshot after he opened the paper to see a grade of 'twenty' for her algebra test.

He tossed the paper over to Bunny and said, "Wow. A twenty odango-head. Maybe you could use a tutor?" He said offhandedly.

Motoki intercepted the shoe that had mysteriously left Bunny's foot and nearly reached Momaru's head in less than the blink of an eye. Motoki then looked to Momaru and suggested, "Maybe you should leave before Bunny throws one of my arcade machines at you Momaru."

Momaru put's on his shades and began walking away before he said, "If you'd been slightly nicer Odango-head, I might have offered to tutor you. For free at that. After all I am a straight 'A' high school junior. I don't mind mind tutoring girls who are so kuwaii (cute/adorable).

Bunny couldn't decide if she hated him or was flattered by the complement. She recovered her shoe from Motoki and prepared for her long walk home.

_There is something about that guy that just gets under my skin!_ Bunny thought as she turned to take a quick detour to the ice cream parlor.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Momoru's finally made it to Sailor-Moon and gripped her hands in his. She then said, "I can't shake this feeling, but...

The crystalline creature's bladed hands extended to the point of piercing the two warriors hearts as they laid parallel. That was not going to be enough it seemed. Sailor-Moon started glowing and her glow surrounded Momaru. As the blades hit the back of his back, they both shattered causing the blue creature to scream out in pain.

Sailor-Moon pain lessened considerably but had not gone completely. She could feel her injuries trying to heal somehow. She looked into Momaru's eyes and knew then what must be done, as did he. They said together and as one, "Moon Prism Power- Make Up!"

Luna who had been knocked out awoke barely in time to see glowing dim down,and a man in a tuxedo long coat, a top hat, a masquerade masque and slacks appear beside Sailor-Moon with an un-curved cane.

The man in the tuxedo said to the enemy, "Take this message back to your master!" He pulled a red rose out of his jacket and flicked his wrist. The rose was send from his hand and flew through the air with the speed and power of a bulldozer. It slammed into her stomach and it began to shatter.

"Let her know that I have found who I was looking for. Beryl could not bring herself to kill me because of some misguided infatuation. Well let the bitch know my memories have returned and Tuxedo Kamen is coming for her ass. She has one year to get her affairs in order. Then she's mine!" He proclaimed.

The skies roared at his proclamation, and thirteen new enemies appeared. Tuxedo Kamen was pointed over to Luna. He gently sat Sailor-Moon near her companion. Before he could rush into battle he heard something he thought he would never hear again.

"Still saving pretty girls Tuxedo Mask?"

His heart stopped. He thought it had to be a trick. A new friend he tried to save a few years ago was eviscerated in front of his eyes before his memory was wiped. He looked up to see Sailor V wearing a Hitai-ite, but otherwise still the same.

He then took it in stride and said, "Kamen. KA-MEN. Like Ramen. Is that so hard V-san? Anyway, what took you so long?"

"Had to get stronger," Then to her new associates who were conscious she asked, "Feel like stretching your muscles?"

Shikamaru looked to Jiraiya who nodded with a bit of amusement at a Nara willing to work.

Shikamaru on the other hand thought, _Damn it. I thought he would hold us back as we aren't familiar with this enemy yet. How troublesome. _

Shikamaru looked to his teammates who had shaken off the drowsy effects the moment they sensed danger. Shikamaru thought, _Asuma sensei would be proud of these two. _Then he said, "Ino Shika Cho Formation E!"

They nodded, Choji used his expansion technique to enlarge his body's mass, and height. Ino used her family's technique to hypnotically hold their opponents still for a moment while Shikamaru used his Shadow -linking technique with Choji as he formed a yoyo and rolled over the enemies.

"Great job you three. But I can't let you have all the fun!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. She closed her eyes for a brief second and then sensed all of her targets and called out, "Crescent Beam!" which released multiple shots of golden energy towards her enemies to which they were all 'smashed!" and vanished.

Sakura had run over to Sailor Mercury and smashed the tree holding her down in a spot that would not cause her more pain. Then she said, "I will be back to heal you in a few minutes. I need to help your blonde friend first. She is bleeding out. And I just did a check on you. There are no major internal injuries, but I recommend you not try to move or talk for a few minutes until I return. Do you understand?" Sakura asked in her best medic voice.

Mercury nodded and Sakura moved on to Sailor-Moon.

Sakura was able to finish healing her and said, "Whatever is healing you is awesome. It worked almost as fast as my healing technique. But I don't know if it would have finished had I not got here to finish guiding the healing. You should be fine. Just don't get up for a few minutes and wait for someone to help you," Sakura ordered.

Hinata who was not a medic had more than basic first aid training and helped Sakura where she could. Neji stood guard which ensured no surprise attacks.

Kiba and Akamaru did the same, although Akamaru continued to be distracted by Luna and Artemis and chased them after Luna was healed by Sakura.

Sakura told Tuxedo Kamen to leave. He was in the way of her healing her patients. He reluctantly obeyed after he sees that Sailor Moon is okay.

Sailor Moon called over to Sailor Venus as her eyes finally fully focus and she squealed, "Oh my gosh. Sailor V just saved our butts!"

Sailor Venus just laughed as Sakura retorted, "What are we? Chopped liver?!"

"Sorry. It's just... I never thought she was real. We heard reports of her living in England, and even in Japan for a little while, but disappeared. I have the Sailor V Toys and video game on the Wii U and Playstation 3!"

Sailor Venus forced down her smile, and walked over to Sailor Moon and said, "I am just another soldier in this war against the darkness. I'm the pretty guardian in a sailor suit. The Guardian sailor of planet Venus and the guardian of love and hope. I was supposed to lead the sailor guardians should you all ever awaken, but if you all already have a heiarchy I am more than happy to fall in. I'm just here to help if you'll have me. And my friends should they choose to help."

All of the guardians were now against the wall in front of the main house all but fully healed. They all looked to Rei and she said, "We will give you a trial run. If you are a team player we will let you stay. As far as leadership goes-I was voted in as leader, but if you prove to be the better candidate I will willingly step down. There is no place for arrogance on a team."

All five senshi nodded, as did all of the conscious shinobi.

Ten minutes later.

Sasuke and Naruto began to stir shortly after. Jiraiya who had been sitting guard over them looked at Sasuke whose sharingan had activated and immediately oscillated to it's mangekyo form.

Jiraiya sighed.

Sasuke and Naruto stood up and Sasuke's grip on his tanto tightened as his very livid voice asked, "Where the fuck is Itachi?"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a long arduous process getting this chapter together. I worked on it for nearly a month in hopes of getting this chapter focused and moving forward. This story was a request but it is becoming my favorite project. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Keep cool everyone. See you next chapter.


	5. A Princess Is Found?

AN: Small Fourth Wall issue this chapter.

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

The Princess is Found: White Hot Kurama!

* * *

Fave's follows, and reviews are greatly appreciate. :)

* * *

ALSO: I believe I forgot to mention, the sailor senshi are already at least in year one or two of high school as it will help propel the story forward.

* * *

It took Shikamaru's paralytic Jutsu along with Jiraiya's Needle Jeezo on top of Ino's Mind Body transfer technique to slow Sasuke down. His rage boiled over. He would have gotten further had another lightning user not diverted his attention. It was not on his level, but it was focused, and precise. He turned to see a tall brown haired girl who stood exhausted, and noted that the Hyuuga prodigy had caught up with him.

Sasuke was fairly sure he could win in this fight, but he calmed enough to regain his senses. He would not take on another Sanin if he could help it. _The last one really fucked up my world,_ he pondered. He quietly asked again, "Where is my brother?"

Jiraiya sighed loudly as he didn't want to deal with this headache tonight, but ordered, "Let him go. Do not attack him. He has a right to know what just went down."

Jiraiya went on to explain that he believed Itachi's soul was transferred to another plane of existence and why Sasuke was knocked unconscious. When Jiraiya got to the battle everyone just fought, he'd calmed down enough to be rational.

Sasuke took this information with a grain of salt. A blue puff of smoke appeared in front of Sasuke who broke Shikamaru's small remaining hold and leaped back away from it.

A small black cat shaped head with an antenna appeared from within the smoke and slowly manifested before Sasuke who wrapped his hand around his sword and prepared to strike. But he was stopped as it projected the Uchiha symbol on it's eyes. Then a voice resonated in the now silenced air from the device.

"Calm down little brother," the voice calmly commanded.

Sasuke's eyes involuntarily converted to it's mangekyo mode as he said, "Not usually one for theatrics before Itachi. Why start now?"

"My spirit is imprisoned in a time space vortex for the foreseeable future. Sasuke. You have avenged our clan. You have killed me and become the hero the leaf needed. Forget about me. You will see me again and I will explain everything," Itachi pleaded with his stubborn sibbling.

"Jiraiya already explained it to me though I am loathe to believe it was only Danzo that orchestrated all of this," Sasuke replied carefully.

Itachi sighed as he quickly weaved the missing part of this tale and said, "Danzo was the mastermind, but Master Jiraiya and I killed the others behind the order once we discovered sandaime-sama did not order the assassination of the Uchiha. It was being discussed, but the Sandaime wanted to try peace talks before war or genocide became necessary."

"I'm listening," Sasuke added.

A relief could be heard in Itachi's sigh as he said, "Train hard little brother. While I am trapped here I can only continue to secretly watch over you and the leaf. But I cannot protect you. And as you yourselves are in a far off land I implore you to protect it and teach these sailor senshi the ways of Shinobi. It is imperative that they get stronger if they are to protect their home and you all are to return home."

Sasuke's chest tightened at that last part as he asked, "What about you?"

"I have already lived out my life as a Shinobi in the elemental nations, but my happy ending is not meant to be there. I am destined for much bigger things. I know you will understand that someday Sasuke."

Sasuke's face darkened but said simply, "Understood."

"My time here is coming to an end. I will try to contact you all again when I can. Master Jiraiya, you will understand what you need to soon."

"I'd better," Jiraiya warned.

"One last thing Sasuke. I know you beat Orochimaru, but there is something you must know. If I could get a moment alone with my brother, I would appreciate it," Itachi called out.

Jiraiya erected a silencing jutsu which didn't allow sound out of the area Itachi and Sasuke were in.

Itachi then said to Sasuke, "Jiraiya – sama might seem like a bumbling oaf at times, but do not piss him off. I am sure Orochimaru mentioned our little...spars, and he learned quickly to fear me."

Sasuke could do nothing but smirk at this bit of information, but then Itachi continued, "But you should know... there are few shinobi in the elemental nations that put the fear of Kami into me. Jiraiya -sama is one of them. He always held back in his fights with his former teammate, but if Jiraiya – sama got serious, he is quite likely one of the most dangerous men alive. Do NOT PISS HIM OFF."

Then the ball disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked to Jiraiya who leaned against a nearby wall, and shivered. He took a few moments to take in what his brother imparted.

Sasuke finally nodded for the jutsu to be brought down and looked to the lightning user and said, "Any more lightning users, or fire users here?"

The chestnut haired Sailor Jupiter was a little stunned at the question, but more stunned he did not try to attack in retaliation of her earlier attack. She looked over in the direction of the other senshi and saw the raven haired Mars nod her assent.

"Sailor Mars is fire, and I am lightning. Why?" Lita in her Jupiter moniker asked cautiously.

"Your technique was focused, and in some small way impressive for a basic technique, but you both are going to train with me. I also require the help of the Hyuuga if they and Master Jiraiya agree," Sasuke said calmly and coldly.

The senshi girls were immediately taken aback, and fought back blushes from his 'manly comands.'

Sasuke was immediately annoyed and said, "Don't get any ideas. I am doing this as a favor to my brother and for your world as you all are supposedly supposed to be it's guardians. From what I have seen... this world is in a cluster fuck of trouble if that is all the power you all possess."

The senshi girls whispered amongst themselves things such as, "What a dick!"

"Who in the world does he think he is?"

"It's like he believes he's Kami's gift to women."

But finally Sakura stopped them with a glare, "One more word about my teammate that is not 'thank you for taking us under your wing sensei' will be met with pain," said in an almost scarily sweet tone.

Sasuke was a little taken aback by Sakura's defense of him that did not include any fangirling. He was impressed.

The golden haired Sailor Venus took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I am not usually one to do this, but if we are to work together... this must be a venture started with trust."

Everyone looked to her as she strolled away.

She walked behind a tree and powered down to her normal attire. She walked back out once her clothes materialized and said, "Good evening. My name is Aino Minako. But my other monikers are Sailor V, and Sailor Venus."

After a moment the other senshi looked to Mars who reluctantly followed suit.

Two hours later all of the sleeping arrangements had been made with Jiraiya's reluctant approval. He didn't want them so separated, nor traceable. Sasuke, Jiraiya, Neji, and Naruto were to stay at the temple with with a now powered down Rei, and Lita. They went inside and settled in.

Hinata, Hanabi. Sakura and Ino were to stay with the blue haired Ami with a little help from a heavy genjutsu Hinata knew for long missions as she studied under one of Konoha's best genjutsu users; Kurenai Yuhi.

Rei looked to Sakura, and Ino and said, "She is a new friend of mine. I don't sense any evil from you both and you helped us in our time of need, so I am trusting you here. Please make sure she makes it home safely."

"SHANAROO!" Sakura proclaimed, shocking everyone. "We'll protect her. Count on it!"

Rei shook her head with a small smile. Then nodded.

Usagi sensed the presence of a friend, and looked to a tree outside of the shrine and waved her normal attired friend Momaru over.

"Hey Momaru...san.., no...kun. No. That's not right. Momo-chan. Yeah. That works," she smiled which reddened the dark haired high school senior's face as well.

"Hey Bunny..chan. Crazy start to a new friendship..," Momaru fumbled with the word, knowing it was not what was destined for him where Bunny was concerned.

For the moment they touched, their spirit's slightly intertwined. They were meant for marriage. And so much more. He could feel it, but refrained from having said so.

"Oooh.." Choji and Kiba joked which made Bunny's face rose red.

After the minor snicker ended they introduced themselves.

The heavier young man in red reached out and grabbed the man's hand and shook it as he said, "Choji, and these guys behind me are Shino, Rock Lee, Kiba, and my best friend Shikamaru."

"Shino!" Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba exclaimed.

"How are you here? You weren't even supposed to play a major role in this story," Shikamaru asked.

"I have little enough screen time as is. I wasn't missing out on a fan fic," He deadpanned.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Momaru Chiba," the newcomer said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I saw you earlier in your fancy duds. Sakura making you leave was a drag," Shikamaru observed.

Panicked, Bunny squeaked cutely, and Momaru said, "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about?"

Shikamaru shrugged and said, "If we all are going to be working together, possibly training together, and depending on each other to the point of entrusting our very lives, we need to be truthful and honest. You look just like our...comrade Sasuke's brother, but not as war torn. You have a similar chakra signature, or life force signature if you will. And I assume you have a power similar to these girls as you are here in a diminished capacity, but with an extremely similar energy as before. Should I go on?"

Momaru simply looked to bunny who shrugged and said, "I don't know who this Sasuke is, nor his brother, but you helped out these young women, and I suppose I should be honest as well."

"Well, I recommend being honest later. If Sasuke hasn't already sensed you, he will soon as he has always been a formidable sensor. We do not want that for right now. I assume Usagi-san asked you over here in hopes of helping with some lodgings," Rock Lee piped in.

Momaru looked relieved and offered, "Well, my new place is a two bedroom. So the second bedroom, and the living room are up for grabs I guess. I must insist on being as quiet as possible as I am in a probationary period for the apartment."

Everyone nodded. Usagi was surprised at Momaru's willingness to help her so quickly. He barely knew her, and she him, but there was an unseen bond. The first glimmer of it when he was transformed into the Tuxedo clasped hero Tuxedo Kamen as Minako-san mentioned.

Momaru looked up as a huge white dog, or what he thought was a dog walked over and laid down beside the feral looking kid Kiba.

Realization hit and he thought, _What did I just sign up for?_

"So I take it your pet is house trained?" Momaru dared to ask.

Kiba's partner and teammate turned his nose up at the underlying accusation while Kiba only chuckled.

Bunny bid the rest of the guys goodbye and was offered to be accompanied by Jiraiya home. The cover story was that he rescued a group of kids that were kidnapped by these dark forces, thus a friendship forged with an old sage.

But things were not to be as simple as once thought. Rei set up barriers around the temple, but they weren't to activate until the final seal was in place. Once the seal was in place, a soul wrenching scream could be heard from the orange clad young man's room.

Sasuke, who'd already settled in immediately flipped up out of bed, and ran to his former teammate's room followed by Rei, and Lita.

Sasuke used his Sharingan and peered into he inner world of Naruto's mind to see burn marks appearing on the fox like creature and Naruto cringing in a corner of what was once an open space.

"What happened to you dobe?" Sasuke whispered.

The fox raged and in turn forced out four tails thus far, and the room where Naruto was immediately destroyed.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore. "Take down one of those seals now! I can barely hold back the other tails from manifesting. If he get's to nine- your current enemy will be the least of your worries!" he instructed Rei who reluctantly obeyed.

Naruto still thrashed around. Sasuke used all of his powers and that of his ancestors to subdue the raging beast that resided in Naruto. The nine tailed red cloak faded, and Naruto's body fell to the ground nearly lifeless.

Nothing Sasuke could do would wake Naruto, and no-one knew how to get to Mizuno-san's residence to get Sakura or Ino's help.

Neji who'd secretly followed Hinata and Hanabi to Ami's apartment complex finally returned, and found the disaster that was. But he didn't know where she lived in the massive duplex. This all concerned him greatly. He noticed the sailors and Sasuke's attempt to restrain Naruto, and as Naruto was his most trusted Ally of the group, he was about to intervene on his behalf until his now byakugan took note of the last remnants of the Kyuubi no Yoko's presence.

As he made his way to Sasuke's side, he offered, "I will remain on watch until Jiraiya – sama returns. He will know what happened, and how to prevent something from happening again.

Rei immediately said, "No. He leaves now! I will not have a demon reside in my ancestral home."

Neji and Sasuke were not all that surprised at her shock and anger as only evil spirits were affected by her seals as she explained to them as she placed them. They could have easily overpowered her, and done what they would with the temple, but they were her guests and had to find another way.

Sasuke surprised himself, and was annoyed with what he blurted out, "You would do well to watch what you say about my teammate."

As Naruto's tenant was an S-class secret, Neji took a very big chance as he revealed this fact, "Naruto is not a demon. Not at all. But he jails one to protect our home village of Konohagakure no Sato in Hi no Kuni after that demon attacked nearly sixteen years ago. Our village leader sealed him within Naruto for unknown reason as the beast was too strong to be killed."

Rei closed her eyes and took a moment to process that information then said, "Maybe Bunny's new cat Luna will know what to do about this. Or maybe the one who was on Minako -san's shoulder."

Eventually Neji, the brown haired Mikoto, Rei, and Sasuke managed to get to Rei's grandpa's old truck and gently placed Naruto into the bed of the truck. Rei instructed Neji and Sasuke, "Keep him held steady in the back. You need to buckle in too for your safety."

AN HOUR LATER, eight PM, they pulled around the corner near the Tsukino residence where the blonde Bunny could be heard being yelled at by her mother and father while Jiraiya tried to defuse the situation.

"And why the hell did you leave the office Mizuno – sensei had you safely locked away in?" Mrs. Tsukino badgered her daughter.

"Your not being fair! We were kidnapped! Someone knocked on the door and said they were a doctor sent down by Mizuno – sensei. We were grabbed by these three jerks, and thrown into an elevator. The people around us were too scared to notice," Bunny lied surprisingly smoothly.

"If it weren't for Mr. Namikaze here, your ass would be grass. On your back somewhere," Her mother cruelly retorted, more out of worry than anger.

Neji felt something was not quite right and activated his byakugan under the cover of darkness the inside of the car, and Sasuke followed suit with his Sharingan. They noticed immediately that the signature of Bunny was really that of Jiraiya. Neji smirked, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes in hopes of spotting the real Usagi who wasn't in sight.

Neji spotted her approximately three blocks away with her new companion Luna. They left this situation in Jiraiya's masterful hands, and met up with Bunny and Luna.

After having explained the situation Luna looked to the moonlit sky, and said, "I believe there may be a way to wake your sleeping friend, and even possibly heal his tenant. But only our princess has the power to wield the crescent moon wand and we have not located her yet."

Sasuke then called out, "Are you ready to reveal yourself Minako-hime?"

Neji was annoyed that he hadn't caught that.

"That damn sharingan is starting to get on my nerves," the blonde beauty stated as she walked out of the shadows.

Luna bowed respectfully, "**So you are our princess**?"

"I am 'a' princess, but I am not sure I am 'the' princess. To be honest- I have held onto that moniker in hopes of protecting her whoever she might be just in case the time ever arose that we might need to steal her away into the night for her protection. It could just as easily be one of the other sailors as we are all princesses. But it couldn't be that easy could it?"

Bunny who had remained quiet walked over to Minako, grabbed her arm and jumped up and down squealing, "I'm a princess? I'm a princess!"

Despite the desperate situation, a few smiles emerged at her silly demeanor.

Lita then stepped up and said, Well, there's three of us here. Let's give it a go. If we can help an innocent, we should try. Let's give our what... moon princess a try?" the brunette said with an uncharacteristic giggle.

She caught herself and looked at Bunny and realized, despite the adorably dejected look, she just might have what it took to be a true and noble princess.

Rei said, "Um... let's give the Odango princess a shot," with a small smile.

Bunny stuck out her tongue and pulled down on her face below her eye as a form of insult, but allowed a small smile to trickle through.

Luna only shook her head and looked to her old friend Artemis who simply nodded. Luna then ran up a nearby tree and flipped back down where Bunny stood. She looked to Bunny and said, "I would be honored if you were the princess of legend, but know that this is only an attempt to save someone's life. There is no way to know for sure if this will work, or if any of you girls are the princess. But if you aren't, fret not. You are still my beloved partner."

Luna's words made Bunny tear up. She nodded, allowed a small smile and wrapped her hand around the wand that stood mid air.

Bunny's eyes went blank as she said, "**You have done well my guardian Luna. My spirit has been reborn in this child." **Bunny then held her broach to the sky and called out, "**Moon 'Crystal' Power... Make Up!" **The night froze. Where Bunny once stood, only a glowing light remained as it flowed toward Naruto's tortured body and soul.

A woman reminiscent of Bunny stepped out of the blinding light and allowed a tear to fall from each eye. As the light cleared a pretty guardian in a sailor suit remained. Tiara restored, and her eyes far more formidable. As those tears fell upon Naruto's body which was still on the truck's bed, they came together and in a rainbow of colors forged what looked to be a large diamond. She placed the magnificent newly forged stone upon the wand, smiled at the unconscious boy and said, "**Silver...Crystal... Power!" **

Naruto slowly came to and as his eyes focused, he could see beauty he never thought possible. A silver palace with a young woman in a white gown now before him. His shinobi instincts kicked in and he formed hand seals as he tried to dispel what he perceived as the most beautiful genjutsu. Although genjutsu was Naruto's worst jutsu after standard clone techniques, he did know how to dispel them. As this one didn't dispel, he became worried that he had passed on to the afterlife.

Naruto, having noticed the lack of any disruption of illusion, he simply kneeled and asked, "Kami – sama?"

"**No brave warrior. You recently met my reincarnated form of Bunny. My name is Serenity-hime of the moon kingdom. I have borrowed your mindscape to speak with you. Please forgive my impropriety, but time is of the essence. I owe you and your friends a great deal for saving my sailor senshi, and I shall begin with this offer."**

"What offer is that your majesty?" Naruto asked in a surprisingly diplomatic tone.

"**You were harmed, so I will heal you. I believe your companion Sakura could have done the same for you physically, but I do so now as a partial boon for your friend's help in the recent battle. Their efforts have not only saved your life, but have given you an opportunity. I can already see the question in your eyes. I feel the connection between you and your fox friend. If you die, he dies. If he dies, you die. Correct?"**

Naruto reluctantly nodded, not exactly happy she is able to gleam so much information off of him so easily.

"**I offer you this. You are meant to help my senshi to become stronger as well. I gift you with a life without the Kyuubi within you. He will die, but I can keep you alive and healthy. You will keep all of the power that he could offer you, but he will never again bring harm to you or your friends." **

Naruto thought for a moment then smiled and said, "No thanks. That 'damn' fox is a pain in my ass, but he is a part of me. I would be empty without him. Besides; what kind of person would kill someone else just to make their life slightly more comfortable?" Naruto asked.

Naruto's tenant who had been healed was permitted to hear what was said, but not permitted to speak. The moon kingdom eviscerated as if sand falling to the ground to reveal his inner mind.

Princess of the Moon Kingdom smiled and said, "**You have passed Naruto-kun. Had you failed, I would have given this fox your body." **She then turned to he fox and said, **Hear me great one. This young man has granted you your life even though he could have been free of you forever. I've cleansed the darkness from your heart Kurama, king of the noble Bijuu. My father was known as the Sage of The Six Paths. This young man has inherited part of my father somehow. I don't know how, but I sense it in him and in you. Please watch over and protect Naruto-kun. He will do great things one day. Kneel and accept your place."**

The great bijuu nine tailed fox bowed before his mistress and stated, **"IT HAS BEEN FAR TO LONG MY PRINCESS. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE SO NEAR FAMILY AGAIN. I HAVE HEARD YOUR COMMAND. HAVE NO FEAR. I WILL PROTECT THIS CHILD WITH MY VERY LIFE. **

Kurama's fur began to glow red, then brown, then black. Finally as his fur's glow dimmed, a snow white version remained in his place.

Naruto looked up and noted with fear the gate that held the Kyuubi, now known as Kurama in check was now gone. Well... not gone per se, but hidden away until the time as right for Naruto to know the other secrets behind the 'gate.'

Naruto said to the Kurama, "Um.. So we gonna do this you damn fox?"

To Naruto's surprise, Kurama laughed and calmly asked, "**If by do this? You mean me give you an insane boost in power, but you retain control?"**

Naruto gritted his teeth as he didn't know whether he could trust this, but his instincts told him that he could trust Serenity – hime, so he nodded.

Naruto flashed white inside his mind, and outside where it appeared an upgraded Sailor Moon spoke to him. Naruto's conscious mind returned and he shouted, "This is awesome!" as he leaped forward at astronomical speeds. He stopped himself just in time to only slightly fracture his foot.

Princess Serenity shook her head and said, **"I will only heal you again this one time. You will need to train hard with your new powers Naruto. Also- Rei's seals will still hurt you some, but he results will no longer be fatal as the evil in Kurama's heart has been purified by your wish to save him. But you will be highly uncomfortable until you and Kurama are truly one. So I wouldn't go back to he temple for now."**

Naruto then asked a she healed, "Will Bunny – san remember this? She deserves to know."

Serenity's countenance hardened as she said, "She is weak. I am ashamed to know I grew into such a useless whining brat."

Naruto, now fully healed surprised the princess with a hardened expression of his own.

"You know...I've got a keen eye for those with good hearts too. Bunny is going to be a comrade. I will personally take her under my wing and train her if I have to. But everyone has to start from somewhere. Call her weak again in my presence, hime or not... I will not forgive you. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything you've done for me. But I don't appreciate when someone is picked on for being a little weaker. It just gives them something to strive for. Dattebay!"

Serenity was taken aback, and said, "She will keep her memories. And make her train with Tuxedo Kamen as well. He will be good for her."

Jiraiya who had a second kage bushin (Shadow clone) follow the vehicle as he sensed something was amiss with the seal on Naruto found that the clone was frozen in time, but as it was not actually him, was able to retain everything that occurred alongside Luna, Artemis, and the kneeling sailors.

After the princess finished her last words, she placed the crystal into her broach, and merged the broach with the wand. Once that was completed, the princess said, "We will likely meet again one or two more times. I have to keep an eye on my investments," Referring to Naruto, and Bunny respectively.

The princess laid down on the ground and returned to the form of Bunny via a bright mystic light.

Everyone was released.

The sailors ran over to the downed girl, and helped her up.

Naruto powered down from his newly acquired bijuu form, and Jiraiya's clone walked over to Naruto and immediately attempted to use the eight trigram seal on Naruto's stomach to reseal Kurama as Naruto's shirt ripped during his power up, and the seal's now missing. Naruto immediately powered up, gripped his sensei's hand, and pushed him back.

Naruto then asked, "Oy?! What the heck ero-senin?"

Jiraiya's clone was shocked at how strong Naruto was now.

"We need to Talk Naruto. Now. Meet me back at the Tsukino Residence."

Naruto waited until Jiraiya dispelled his clone before he released his new ability as he said to his tenant aloud. Thanks for the assist.'

The only reply Naruto received was an amused Snarl.

Bunny finally regained consciousness as she was loaded into the truck and asked, "How did you all know where I lived anyway?"

Rei rolled her eyes and said, "You have it posted on facebook baka,"

Naruto who just tapped into his new powers wanted to be free, and zoom throughout the country, but knew that might not be the wisest idea.

"I wonder what Ino, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan are up too?

Mizuno – Ami's apartment.

"Yes Kaa – san. I understand. I will only go to the underground computer station at the hospital after I inform you. And thanks for letting my friends stay for the month. They are formidable medical students in alternative medicines, and conventional. I could really use their expertise for studying for the finals.

**Antartica, Four kings posed, tired, and aching as a single throne as Baryl sits upon them. But not one of them cared to complain. Her very essence intoxicating, and erotic. **

**To the first king she asked, "What have you learned my general?"**

"It seems the new Sailor Senshi have powerful allies now. Formidable shinobi in their own right. We may have to send out our Lieutenants my queen," the mohagony haired king replied.

"No one from any world has had the power to force our hands even slightly in over nine hundred years my queen," the sterling haired king offered.

"Have no worries my queen. I shall personally end this inconvenience to you should you command it. For I am but a humble tool to be used as you see fit," the final golden haired general Jaedite offered.

"**Jaedite. I offer you half of the power you once held a thousand years ago. Use that along with the ninpou arts you have acquired and whatever lieutenants you need. I have planned for too long to fail now,**" she silently stirred.

"Your will be done my queen!" he stated as he vanished in a blur of blue light.

North America. United States, Alaska.

A sandy haired woman raced past the other competitors, her well toned legs made for easy work as she won her first Olympic medal. It was all worth it as she walked over and kissed her Aqua haired mate. That was to be their last bout of happiness for a time as the skies darkened. The two looked at each other before they were slammed against the nearest wall by a voluptuous woman in red, whose ruby hair shined bright under the sun.

"Who are you?" Michiru, the aqua beauty managed.

"The harbinger of the end of the white moon. Kaorinite (Kaori Knight)!

To be continued.

Haven't done this in a while. It's non Naruto/Sailor Moon, but still a great story... Check out Aweshumnesh's story Redemption. It's a dark pokemon story. I am not really that into pokemon anymore (Like into the teens worth of years. lol), but it is really, really awesome. Check it out.

Also check out-Life Lessons by BelleDayNight. A very cool and interesting take on KakaSaku. A combination I never thought could work.


End file.
